Ele é o QUÊ?
by helenadeesparta
Summary: Tradução autorizada por Ana-chan: Ele podia ter sido qualquer coisa. Um gnomo. Um orc. Um troll da montanha. Inferno, ele podia ter sido o rei dos anões que o Harry não estava dando a mínima! Mas NÃO, de todas as criaturas magicas, Draco Malfoy tinha que ser um vampiro. DMHP
1. Capítulo 1

**Sinopse:** Ele podia ter sido qualquer coisa. Um gnomo. Um orc. Um troll da montanha. Inferno, ele podia ter sido o rei dos anões que o Harry não estava dando a mínima! Mas NÃO, de todas as criaturas magicas, Draco Malfoy tinha que ser um vampiro. DMHP

**Avisos:** Slash, linguagem, personalidade fora de personagem. Essa historia se traduz em "lalalala não tô te ouvindo, todos os personagens que eu gosto estão vivos".

**Pares:** DM/HP; RW/HG; SS/SB; RL/NT

**N do A.: Esta fanfic é dedicada a Kat-chan, pobre companheira minha perdida em alguma cidade esquecida por deus na Inglaterra. Alegre-se. A chuva vai parar. Hum. Um dia.**

**N do T.: Essa história não foi criada por mim. A original pode ser encontrada no perfil da Autora Ana-Chan no link u/1158683/Ana-chan86. Eu estou meramente traduzindo o maravilhoso trabalho de Ana-Chan para uma versão em português, que fiz para uma querida amiga minha que não sabe inglês (****_que feio, Dessa_****).**

**[This story was not created by me. The original can be found on the profile of the author Ana-Chan in the link u/1158683/Ana-chan86. I am merely translating the wonderful work of Ana-Chan to a Portuguese version that I did to a friend of mine, who doesn't know English.]**

**Por favor, se acharem qualquer erro de tradução, ficarei feliz em arrumar. :)**

oOoOo

Capitulo 1

"Vampiro. Sabe, Nosferatu. Sanguessuga," Hermione pacientemente repetiu, seus olhos fixados no livro gigantesco apoiado numa caneca de suco de abóbora.

Era outro ano normal em Hogwarts. Outra refeição animada no Salão Principal e outro tijolo na parede de livros de Hermione.

Ron colocou sua asinha de frango no prato e coçou o queixo com sua mão direita, fingindo refletir. "Bem, Malfoy já é um sugador de paciência, então a gente só tinha que adivinhar a parte vampírica."

"Bolas—mas, como você sabe disso, Hermione?" Harry perguntou enquanto Ron passava a mão em sua cabeça no lugar em que a jovem bruxa o bateu.

"Ser o cérebro do Trio de Ouro ajuda. E todo mundo sabe que eu sei de tudo." Ela respondeu distraída, franzindo a testa para a pagina que estava lendo.

"Bolas! Mas tem de ter ser um engano!" O Garoto-Que-Viveu insistia enquanto Hermione dava tapas no ruivo pelo seu comentário não muito agradável sobre o tamanho indecente de seu cérebro.

"Bolas! Você já viu ele? Ele é louro, cacete—"

"Eu num sabia que 'cê tinha esse tipo de preconceito, irmão," Ron proclamou não ajudando muito, sua boca cheia de mais outra asinha de frango.

"—e ele tem olhos cinza, pelo amor de Merlin!"

Hermione fechou seu grosso tomo com uma batida e olhou para ele suspeitando algo. "Harry, você, por obséquio, notou que toda e cada uma de suas frases começam com 'bolas'?"

Houve uma curta pausa. E então, num tom bem sério: "Você está sexualmente frustrado?".

Ron engasgou.

"Muito engraçado, Hermione." Harry escolheu não pensar sobre onde exatamente a menina com cabelo de arbusto castanho encontrou esse tipo de conhecimento. Pobrezinho de Ronny. Harry suspirou. Ron não entenderia o amor nem se ele o mordesse no traseiro, então a pobrezinha da Hermione teria que—

Hum—

_Nota para si mesmo: nunca associar "Ron", "Hermione" e "morder no traseiro" na mesma frase. Nunca._

Harry gostava de seus melhores amigos, mas ele não precisava dessas imagens em sua mente. Eca. Isso era—_eca_.

"Eu não estou frustrado, droga," ele suspirou enquanto começou a brincar com seu guardanapo, "O que eu quero dizer é, ele não é do tipo dark—"

"Bem, isso depende da sua definição do conceito, eu acho," Hermione interrompeu.

Ron também franziu a testa. "Cara, por mais que me doa dizer, o chato **é** o Príncipe de Gelo dos Sonserina... sabe, com a reputação sombria que vem junto."

O Garoto-Que-Viveu estava ficando cada vez mais irritado. "Bol—Digo—Oh inferno, é só ver pela lógica! Como diabos você é um vampiro se você parece com a porcaria de um elfo? Bem, exceto pelas orelhas pontudas e aparência dos sonhos," ele adicionou, pensando melhor, ainda mexendo com o guardanapo violentado.

"De qualquer forma, a história está toda errada!" ele exclamou de repente, os braços se mexendo no ar. Dois terceiros anos sentando perto do Trio de Ouro começaram a deslizar para a direita no banco, para longe de seu companheiro de casa levemente alterado, mas Harry não prestou atenção à eles. Ele estava numa discussão séria.

"—e se Malfoy _Olhe-Para-Mim-E-Babe-Até-A-Morte _é alguma coisa, ele tem de ser um Veela, VEE-LA, capitou? Não um vampiro estúpido!" O guardanapo inocente estava agora sendo metodicamente estripado aos pedacinhos.

"Harry," Hermione avisou.

"De jeito nenhum ele consegue ser um vampiro quando ele é só um narizinho empinado idio—"

"Harry," Ron tentou interromper, preocupado, olhando o guardanapo tomar seu ultimo suspiro papelístico.

"Eu não acredito que aquele arrogantezinho filhoda—"

"HARRY!" Ron e Hermione gritaram em perfeita união.

_"O que?"_ Ele disse, irritado.

"Você não estaria—" Hermione começou devagar, enquanto comtemplava o guardanapo agora definitivamente morto.

"Olha, é que você soou come se estivesse meio—" Ron começou também.

"—com inveja," eles terminaram juntos, olhando, horrorizados, um ao outro.

oOoOo

O Salão Principal estava cheio de seus grupinhos usuais. Os alunos do 1º ano estavam mais difíceis de desgrudar um do outro do que no ano passado—provavelmente por culpa do Olhar da Morte™ de Snape—mas eles estavam alegremente atacando a comida deliciosa provida pelos elfos domésticos.

Dumbledore estava com olhos brilhantes como sempre, e brincando com os gnomos multicoloridos que estavam correndo por todo o seu robe novo.

Flitwick e McGonagall estavam absorvidos numa discussão sobre a pronunciação de um feitiço obscuro: "Eu te asseguro, minha querida Minerva, que é melhor você não esticar no segundo "i", ou você acabaria conjurando um par de carniçais que começariam a te adorar como o deus deles.". "Não, não, o que eu quero dizer é, para que o feitiço dure por mais tempo, você tem de pronunciá-lo de forma bem lenta".

Hagrid tinha de estar pensando em Madame Maxime, já que ele estava naquele momento tentando alimentar sua orelha direita com uma colher, e Remus Lupino estava de volta como professor de Defesa de Magia Negra, alegremente devorando sua sopa.

Os Sonserina já estavam planejando sua vingança suprema para um tal Herói da Luz. Não importa que eles estivessem do mesmo lado durante a guerra; mesmo vitoriosos os Grifinórios sempre seriam Grifiotários. Os Corvinais não estavam mais visíveis, protegidos atrás de sua torre de livros. Lufa-lufas estavam papeando sobre o próximo final de semana em Hogsmeade: "—e então eu irei me ajoelhar diante dela e ler o meu poema.". "Oh meu Deus! Isso é tão corajoooooso!".

Os Grifinórios, bem, eles estavam prestes a lidar com um Harry Potter furioso. De novo.

Hermione e Ron finalmente conseguiram conter o seu pequeno amigo homicida levemente obsessivo após sua discussão sobre um certo Sonserina louro quando Seamus finalmente chegou até a mesa.

Enquanto era bem comum Seamus chegar atrasado ao Salão Principal, o que era bem incomum, naquela tarde, foi o jeito que ele sentou-se à mesa Grifinória parecendo com o gato que comeu o passarinho, o leite e todos os outros produtos que se pode achar num raio de 10 milhas. Acostumado com os trejeitos do melhor amigo, Dean continuou comendo com a mão direita enquanto bateu na nuca do garoto irlandês com sua esquerda. "Tira esse sorrisinho da cara, granny. Qual é a ultima fofoca?" Passando a mão em seu pescoço violentado, e fazendo bico, Seamus respondeu, sem saber, ativando uma bomba de olhos verdes e óculos de grau: "Um moço corvinal 'tava se achando porque conseguiu uma foto dos dentes de vampiro do Malfoy—"

*Crash* e foi-se o copo de vidro mais próximo ao Garoto-Que-Viveu.

Depois disso, dizer que muito pouca coisa que pode quebrar sobreviveu à ira de Harry seria gentil. Dumbledore distraidamente soltou um rápido 'Reparo', como isso acontecesse todo dia. Ele olhou o seu aluno favorito sair do Salão de cara amarrada e fez uma nota mental para deixar o adolescente irritado bem longe de seu armário secreto de jarras de balinhas de limão. Doces inocentes não mereciam ser destruídos pela ira de um drama hormonal da adolescência.

oOoOo

Agora, aqui estava Harry, andando pelo corredor que dava na Torre de Grifinória. Ele havia saído de repente do Salão principal, sem olhar para a bagunça que criou. Para o diabo com o banquete. Primeiro, seus amigos vem com a mais lunática ideia que ele estava com invej—DE QUALQUER FORMA, a ideia era completamente lunática, daí a mesa de grifinória inteira começou a fofocar sobre Malfoy e seus maravilhosos poderes de vampiro. Gah! O que seus amigos estavam pensando? Como poderia ele, Harry Potter, ter inveja de Malfoy? Inferno, seus próprios nomes eram idiotamente contrários.

Bem, falando de idiotas.

O moleque insuportável ainda tinha de provar que o sorriso de escarnio não estava permanentemente no rosto enquanto ele estava na verdade dormindo por aí. Satã iria fazer homem de neve no inferno no dia em que Draco Malfoy desse um sorriso de verdade.

Era nisso que o Grande Harry Potter estava pensando quando ele olhou para cima e viu o motivo de sua invej—**raiva** completamente justificada andando em sua direção.

Draco estava na verdade vindo das Masmorras com Blaise Zabini. Quando ele viu o Herói do Mundo Covarde—como todo o mundo podia pensar com um mero rapaz salvaria o traseiro deles?—Draco percebeu que já era tarde demais para tentar fugir suavemente. Não que ele tivesse medo de seu rival; na verdade ele estava desapontado com o novo rumo que tomou sua relação com o grifinório. Depois de tudo que eles passaram—seis anos de competição e insultos e também uma guerra contra o Lorde Mais Feio do Mundo—Harry foi de ódio para indiferença, evitando qualquer tipo de confrontação e se mantendo retraído.

Draco suspirou mentalmente e voltou para a realidade com um susto quando Blaise o cotovelou na costela. O que de mal aconteceria com ele, de qualquer forma? Potter não iria nem notá-lo.

Draco já estava voltando o rosto para continuar a conversa com Blaise sobre as audições de Quadribol quando ele sentiu o olhar furioso de Harry. O que estava acontecendo?

Em alguns poucos passos Harry estava ao lado do Sonserina, ele nem parou de andar quando ralhou com o herdeiro dos Malfoy: "Não dava pra ser um Veela, não?".

Draco piscou uma vez. Duas. Ele virou para dizer algo ao garoto ofendido, mas Harry já tinha desaparecido virando no corredor, pisando tão forte que as pinturas chacoalharam nas paredes.

"Mas o que—é TPM ou algo assim?" Blaise murmurou, irritado.

Draco apenas deu de ombros, mas não pode evitar se perguntar também. Todo mundo sabia que Draco era um vampiro. Era meio_ não oficial _já que ele não se importou de informar à escola inteira sobre as mudanças que ele sofreu no dia de seu décimo-sétimo aniversario, mas mostrar seus caninos era um jeito bem mais explicito e eficiente do que qualquer tipo de declaração. Então porque Potter parecia acabar de saber disso?

Os dois estudantes do 7º ano continuaram sua caminhada ao Salão Principal, um murmurando sombriamente sobre 'Grifiotários temperamentais idiotas' enquanto o outro se perguntava se devia levar o comentário sobre Veela como um elogio. De qualquer forma, o que foi aquilo tudo?

oOoOo

Harry não estava de forma nenhuma emburrando no dormitório, obrigado por perguntar. Ele estava apenas, com toda a razão, desprovendo seus amigos de sua presença. Isso. Colegas estúpidos dizendo coisas estúpidas sobre ele. Ele deitou espalhado em sua cama, franzindo enquanto pensava sobre seu ultimo encontro com o Sonserina.

Gritando com Malfoy o ajudou a se acalmar um pouquinho, mas ele ainda estava irritado. Como ele pôde fazer isso com ele? Eles foram inimigos por tanto tempo e mesmo assim Harry falhou em ver uma parte tão grande de Malfoy...

Harry fechou os olhos. Pra ser sincero consigo mesmo, ele admitiu que estava realmente com inveja de Draco Malfoy. Mas ele nunca contaria a nenhuma alma viva. Não. Só por cima de seu cadáver. Porque uma coisa era ser o Herói do Mundo dos Bruxos; outra era ter um sonho infantil bobo.

Tipo querer ser um vampiro.

Quando era uma criança nos Dursleys, Harry achou um livro sobre vampiros numa pilha de presentes que seu primo tinha declarado como "perigosos". Só o Dudley mesmo para pensar que livros eram uma ameaça à seu cérebro frágil. É claro, o livro era escrito da perspectiva trouxa, que era uma versão bem simplificada do que entalhava ser um vampiro. Mesmo assim, Harry se lembrou de como ele desejava desaparecer nas sombras, escapar das pancadas de Dudley graças a sua velocidade sobre-humana e assustar a baleia gigante com seu par de caninos brilhantes novinhos. É claro, ele teria que tomar sangue para se sustentar, mas para a criança aprisionada que ele fora, ser um vampiro significava liberdade de todas as coisas.

Harry suspirou pela centésima vez. Ele sabia que não era mais uma criança. E também, as coisas estavam muito melhores agora. O Grande Maldemort Muito Mal estava agora comendo capim pela raiz, o que certamente era uma melhora. Sirius Black foi declarado inocente do assassinato de Lilian e James, e Harry agora pôde se mudar para a casa do padrinho.

Enquanto para Lucius Malfoy, ele foi chutado da própria mansão por sua esposa furiosa. Aparentemente a orgulhosa Narcisa Malfoy descobriu que, apesar de clamar o contrário, seu marido ainda estava rastejando aos pés do psicopata cara-de-cobra demente também conhecido como Voldemort. A Narcisa pode ter sido uma Black antes de ser uma Malfoy, mas ela sempre lutou para preservar a honra de sua família: Malfoys não rastejam e ponto final. Os Auros que vieram para fazer Lucius Malfoy responder por seus feitos tolos o acharam chupando o dedão e fazendo bico que nem uma criança em frente ao portão fechado da Mansão Malfoy. A sua ex-esposa amaldiçoou seu cérebro com um feitiço de rejuvenescer para "punir o moleque que ele foi por toda sua vida".

Então, sim, a vida de Harry definitivamente melhorou, mas ainda assim ele não podia deixar de notar algo faltando...

Ah, que seja. De qualquer forma era melhor ele ir dormir. Era seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts e ele prometeu ao Sirius aproveitá-lo o máximo que ele pudesse.

oOoOo


	2. Capítulo 2

**Sinopse:** Ele podia ter sido qualquer coisa. Um gnomo. Um orc. Um troll da montanha. Inferno, ele podia ter sido o rei dos anões que o Harry não estava dando a mínima! Mas NÃO, de todas as criaturas magicas, Draco Malfoy tinha que ser um vampiro. DMHP

**Avisos:** Slash, linguagem, personalidade fora de personagem. Essa historia se traduz em "lalalala não tô te ouvindo, todos os personagens que eu gosto estão vivos".

**Pares:** DM/HP; RW/HG; SS/SB; RL/NT

Capitulo 2

Hogwarts, famosa escola de Bruxaria e Feitiçaria, estava silenciosa. O castelo se empenhava orgulhosamente na luz cinza da manhã, e a Floresta Proibida era um local escuro e silencioso ao longe. O vento soprava gentilmente as folhagens, fazendo as arvores murmurarem. O vidro verde macio da janela estava levemente embaçado com uma delicada umidade. Tudo estava em paz quando—

"AAAAAAAAUGH!"

"Você pediu por isso, irmão," disse um Ron sorridente.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! SEU TRAIDOR!" gritou Harry Potter completamente molhado, enquanto pulava de sua cama.

"Mas Harry, agua nunca matou ninguém. Digo, foi só um baldezinho—".

"PARA DE CORRER E AGUENTA QUE NEM HOMEM, SEU RETARDA—"

"—pensando melhor, Hermione disse uma vez que agua podia ser perigosa. Ela me disse sobre umas pessoas assassinadas por aquele cara grandão com um nome esquisito, como era mesmo? Ah, sim, o 'Titan Eek'—isso é um nome? —mas eu acho que a agua era muito mais gelada do que a que eu joguei em você, então—"

"VOCE É O PIOR AMIGO DO MUNDO! ESFAQUEIA PELAS COSTAS! VEM AQUI E LUTA SEU COVARDE!" o Garoto-Que-Viveu declarou, ainda correndo atrás de seu—provavelmente morto-melhor amigo.

"Harry, eu _tinha_ que fazer alguma coisa. Você estava dormindo que nem morto. Bem, de qualquer forma, que nem um morto que baba. E você sabe que precisa de uma hora pra decidir levantar então eu só tentei te ajudar. Como um amigo de verdade faria. Na verdade, você deveria me agradecer."

"AMIGO DE VERDADE MINHA BUN—"

"Ora, ora. Os jovens de hoje em dia são uns punks tão mal-agradecidos," Ron interrompeu, antes que algo muito chocante fosse dito.

Dean, Seamus e Neville estavam assistindo a corrida maluca em volta do quarto enquanto se preparavam para as aulas.

"Dez à zero que o Harry vai se vingar," Seamus declarou.

"De jeito nenhum ele pega o Ron, ele é muito pequeno," Dean logicamente argumentou.

"Eu não disse que Harry pegaria ele," Seamus disse com um sorriso.

"Não devíamos avisá-los que a aula começa em 20 minutos?" Neville perguntou com uma expressão preocupada.

"Nah, eles vão ficar bem," Dean disse. "De qualquer forma, eles sabem que tem de pegar os horários."

"Vam'bora cara, eu tô com fome!" Ron choramingou, enquanto ficava longe dos socos errantes do baixinho, bloqueando com uma só mão, segurando sua cabeça de Harry. Sem mais delongas, ele o soltou e troteou para fora da sala.

"Você acha que Harry vai ficar ok?" Neville perguntou, olhando para trás quando escutou um barulho alto seguido de vários palavrões.

"Tá tudo bem Neville. Você é muito 'mamãe preocupada'," brincou o ruivo. "O que eu disse é verdade: Harry não acordaria sozinho no primeiro dia de escola. De qualquer forma, eu aposto que ele começa com Poções e ninguém vai adivinhar que ele está nervoso comigo e não com Snape," concluiu Ron, convencido.

"Você acha que vai ter panquecas hoje?" ele acrescentou com esperanças, olhos desejosos, todos os pensamentos de seu amigo ensopado esquecidos.

oOoOo

Harry Potter não era um garoto feliz. Depois de tudo que ele passou—os Dursleys, os múltiplos atentados à sua vida por Voldemort, ser molestado pelo fetiche de cobra por um pouco de sangue e a batalha final no fim do sexto ano—o Garoto-Que-Era-Teimoso-Demais-Pra-Morrer pensava que podia curtir sua primeira noite silenciosa de sono, mas nããããaoo, agora que seu pior pesadelo era lavar as meias de Satã no inferno, seu _melhor amigo_ pensou que era **uma ótima ideia** ataca-lo durante o sono.

Para sua defesa, ele sabia que normalmente não ficava tão irritado quando alguém o acordava. Isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com o sonho que teve sobre—o que foi o sonho mesmo? Alguma coisa sobre íris de prata suave que brilhava com magia poderosa. Ele se sentiu tão alegre e pacífico pela mera presença da íris, seja lá o que isso for. Harry tinha certeza que o sonho significava algo. Seu subconsciente estava tentando dizer alguma coisa. Ele não tinha sentido que estava faltando algo em sua vida ultimamente? Alguém?

Levou alguns segundos para lembrar-se da ultima garota que ele pensou que significava algo para ele—

Cho.

Urgh.

De repente, ele não tinha tanta certeza que o sonho tinha algo a ver com sua vida amorosa. Ele certamente não precisava de mais nenhum beijo molhado de garotas que choravam rios toda vez que olhavam na cara dele. Então o que possivelmente—Harry, distraído, olhou ao seu relógio e congelou.

"Ah! Atrasado!Atrasado!Atrasado!"

E com sua sorte podre, ele ia começar com Poções e um Snape muito, muito irritado.

_Eu tô morto_, ele pensou enquanto corria para o banheiro para lavar o rosto, nem tentando lutar na guerra perdida contra seu cabelo. E pensar que ele tinha deixado crescer um pouquinho na esperança de ficar menos bagunçado. Ele olhou sua reflexão no espelho e fez careta para a imagem das mechas de cabelo na sua testa. Seus olhos estavam mais verdes do que nunca, mesmo parecendo um pouco cansados no momento.

Quebrando a boba competição de encarar sua reflexão pálida, ele jogou agua em seu rosto—não que já não tivesse o _suficiente_—e correu para baixo nas escadas da sala comunal de Grifinória, quase errando alguns degraus. Cair da porcaria da escada não era uma opção tentadora antes de Poções. Porque diabos ele quis pegar aquela matéria mesmo? Ah é, porque o velho doido praticamente o forçou, argumentando que, se Harry não sabia ainda o que queria fazer depois da escola, era melhor ele pegar Poções, porque ele nem poderiam _imaginar_ como era útil aquele conhecimento, e como cheio de consequências seria aquela escolha em sua vida naquele momento, e, por falar nisso, gostaria de uma balinha de limão?

Harry cerrou os dentes. Ele **não** iria se tornar um Auror como Dumbledore queria, não, muito obrigado. Foi exatamente esse trabalho que matou seus pais. E também, o Garoto-Que-Fez-O-Seu-Trabalho pensava que merecia sua liberdade. Para o diabo com as expectativas de todo o resto do mundo.

Harry finalmente chegou às grandes portas do Salão Principal e chutou pra abrir elas. E então ele pulou em cima de Hermione que nem Goyle num muffin de chocolate.

"Harry, o que você esta—"

"SEM TEMPO! Atrasado! Atrasado! Atrasado! Hermione me salva, por favorzinho, com chocolate em cima?"

A prefeita de grifinória sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso costumeiro, e observou seu amigo desaparecer através das portas. _Como ele conseguiu entrar em encrenca no primeiro dia de escola?_ Ela pensou.

Decidindo que ficaria sabendo antes do fim do dia, ela se direcionou ao escritório do Mestre Diretor onde ela teria uma suposta reunião com os prefeitos. Ela não ficou surpresa em descobrir que Malfoy era um Prefeito. Apesar de todas as coisas horríveis que insuportável louro era, ela tinha que admitir que ele era o inferno de um bom rival para competir por notas. Para a surpresa dos dois, ele ajudou Snape a fazer todo o tipo de poção necessária durante a guerra, depois de informar a Voldemort onde exatamente ele tinha que enfiar a proposta de juntar forças com ele. Hermione também notou que Malfoy parou de infernizar Harry, insultar Ron e de chamá-la 'sangue sujo'. Ele ainda era o arrogante e orgulhoso Malfoy de sempre, mas estava mais discreto agora do que costumava ser.

Hermione sabia que não era por causa da condição de seu pai. O louro deixou claro que ele estava mais do que feliz com o jeito que sua mãe lidou com o seu agora ex-marido. Afinal, o jovem aristocrata tinha nível. A prefeita estava curiosa para ver como ele iria se comportar esse ano.

oOoOo

Harry mal conseguiu chegar a odiosa porta da sala de Poções. Ele entrou respirando pesadamente e foi sentar direto no fundo da sala. Onde uma única mesa tinha sobrado. Ele agradeceu quem quer que tenha tido misericórdia. Ele não prestou atenção ao resto dos alunos que por acaso eram todos Sonserina. Ele realmente deveria ir à biblioteca um dia e tentar descobrir qual foi a deidade a quem ele ofendeu profundamente. Mas não teve muito tempo para considerar a ideia, porque Snape estava naquele momento fazendo uma entrada dramática na sala.

Casaco preto esvoaçante √

Mau humor √

Expressão de desdém √

Toque letal: cabelos macios e sedosos √

Kit Repulsivo sob controle.

"Vocês, supostamente, alcançaram o nível de conhecimento requerido para tomar este curso de Poções Avançadas," começou Snape numa voz monótona. "Alguns de vocês podem até terem sido beneficiados de certa _ajudinha _para chegar aqui, e para esses é melhor que sentem e esperem para algum dia talvez entender a sutil arte de confeccionar poções," desdenhou Snape, seus olhos fixados num certo Grifinório.

Esse certo Grifinório revirou os olhos mentalmente. _Alguém, por favor, conte ao idiota que você não pode guardar rancor contra uma pessoa por causa de seus pais. Sai dessa, seu bastardo nojento!_

Sem saber dos pensamentos de seu mais odioso aluno, o Mestre de Poções virou-se para a lousa. Com um movimento preguiçoso de sua mão, as instruções para fazer Veritaserum apareceram numa pequena letra cursiva.

"Eu não espero que nenhum de vocês perceba o quão difícil e delicada é a preparação de Veritaserum. Isso será considerado um teste: aqueles que falharem nessa poção vão ter de deixar a sala. Permanentemente," ele acrescentou com um brilho definitivamente perverso nos olhos.

Harry suspirou e arrastou seus pés até a outra sala de ingredientes onde sabia que ia achar um monte de coisas nojentas e mortas. Ele iria certamente morrer se não acertasse a poção. Ele não gostou nem um pouco do plano de Snape para chutá-lo das aulas. Ele teria que acertar a poção só para irritar a besta. De repente ele percebeu que Hermione era a única outra grifinória nessa sala, mas então se lembrou da reunião com os prefeitos.

_Por favor, qualquer deus escutando, faça com que Hermione chegue antes do fim da aula. Eu preciso de ajuda com isso._

Enquanto isso, a porta da sala de Poções se abriu. Draco Malfoy entrou com sutileza, uma expressão entediada em seu rosto aristocrata. Ele foi diretamente à mesa de Snape e o entregou o bilhete do Mestre Diretor sobre a reunião. Olhando em volta por uma mesa livre, ele viu um cachecol vermelho e dourado numa cadeira e decidiu que agora seria uma boa chance de saber mais sobre o estranho comentário que seu nêmese de cabelo escuro gritou para ele no dia anterior. Um pequeno sorriso de lado apareceu em seu rosto; foi um longo tempo desde a última vez que ele provocou seu inimigo favorito. Não seria bom deixar o grifinório esquecer-se dele. Ninguém esquece um Malfoy. Especialmente o Garoto-Que-Viveu.

Vendo o seu mais brilhante aluno andando para a mesa contaminada do Grifinório, Snape fez com que seu pânico interno não mostrasse em seu rosto. Não era para isso acontecer! Seu plano para excluir o Moleque-Que-Viveu, dessa vez, era infalível! O que o seu afilhado estava pensando? Ele era esperto demais para não perceber quem estava ocupando aquela mesa...

" ? Eu não acho que queira perder seu tempo e conhecimento com o nosso herói residente. Eu sugiro você—".

"Está tudo bem, professor, vou trabalhar com Potter dessa vez," interrompeu Draco, nem olhando para o seu professor, perdendo o olhar de puro horror no rosto do padrasto.

Enquanto Snape decidia se deveria checar poções obscuras ou potentes maldições no sobrinho, Harry emergiu da sala de ingredientes com os braços cheio de coisas estranhas, mortas e secas. Quando olhou para sua mesa, em choque, quase derrubou tudo. O que diabo Malfoy estava fazendo ali? Virando seu olhar furioso para Snape, viu que o homem parecia tão nervoso quanto ele—depois de anos tentando decifrar a linguagem facial de Snape, Harry já se livrou de muitas encrencas—enquanto o resto da sala começou a olhar para Harry, esperando algum tipo de confissão sobre o feitiço que ele colocou em Malfoy, que acenou para ele.

"Olá, Potter. Quanto tempo. Eu não vou perguntar sobre suas férias, porque não estou interessado. Agora, que tal você parar de olhar para mim como um peixe morto?" disse o louro sorrindo de lado. Harry fechou a boca com um som de 'click'.

"Agora sente seu traseiro aqui, Veritaserum demora um tempo para preparar."

Harry juntou sua concentração quebrada porque, ao ver o lind—irritante louro, a traidora fez as malas e partiu em uma viagem, acenando adeus ao longe.

"Você! O que diabo tá fazendo aqui?" ralhou ele, sem tentar apontar o dedo, com medo de que os ingredientes nojentos sujassem o uniforme escolar.

"Tenha educação, Potter. Já que seu cérebro parece ter fugido da sua cabeça, e só por eu ser muito paciente, eu vou lembra-lo dessa vez. Eu passei com sucesso para esse curso, e quero muito passar nos N.I. . Então eu apreciaria muito se você trouxesse esses adoráveis ingredientes para nossa mesa, para então começarmos logo."

"Cala a boca, eu sei **por que** você está aqui. O que eu quero saber é por que você está **aqui**!" retrucou Harry, sem se mover do meio da sala, inconscientemente abraçando as minhocas mortas para si.

"Sr. Potter, se eu fosse você, eu iria fechar a boca e agradecer o Sr. Malfoy por concordar com isso. 10 pontos de Grifinória por fazer uma cena na minha aula e perturbar seus companheiros de classe," finalmente interveio Snape, num tom de voz perigoso. Harry segurou um comentário irônico sobre seus 'companheiros de classe'. Os Sonserina estavam gostando tanto do show que não notariam Dumbledore trotando pela sala usando um tutu rosa de ballet e fazendo uma série de acrobacias.

O grifinório confuso finalmente sentou emburrado. Ele quase tinha esquecido como Malfoy gostava de tortura-lo em público, especialmente na aula de Poções.

Naquele mesmo momento, alguém bateu na porta e Hermione entrou na sala, parando imediatamente ao ver o estranho cenário em sua frente.

Snape parecia pronto para arrancar seus cabelos macios e sedosos; os Sonserina estavam hesitando entre rir ou olhar para Malfoy como se ele tivesse crescido um chifre, e Harry estava franzindo a testa ao lado do que parecia Malfoy se divertindo. _O que diabo esta acontecendo? _Gritaram as células cerebrais de Hermione.

"Srta. Granger, eu consigo **ver** as pequenas engrenagens trabalharem na sua mente, então eu gentilmente sugiro que você pare de tentar desvendar a situação. 10 pontos de Grifinória por chegar aqui depois de Sr. Malfoy," ele concluiu, desesperado para achar algo—qualquer coisa—para descarregar a raiva. Hermione manteve um silencio cauteloso, sabendo que, de qualquer maneira, ela estava ganhando a maioria dos pontos da casa. Ela andou pelas mesas até chegar a uma atrás de Harry onde se sentou ao lado de Theodore Nott—ainda confuso.

"O que estão esperando? Ao trabalho!" ralhou o nervoso e levemente emburrado Mestre de Poções.

Todos saíram do transe e voltaram a amassar, cortar, juntar e mexer. Harry estava silenciosamente fervendo de raiva. Porque os deuses eram tão maus com ele? _Bem, eles responderam ao seu pedido_, uma voz divertida disse em sua mente. _Hermione chegou a tempo e tem alguém ajudando você, não é?_ A voz acrescentou, num tom esperto. _Argh! Para o inferno com isso!_ Harry mentalmente chutou a voz estupida. E resolveu não olhar para Malfoy, que mais uma vez o humilhou na frente da sala inteira.

"Awn, vamos lá, Potter, não faça bico como um garoto de três anos. Apesar de ter que admitir que combine com você," disse o vampiro.

"Não estou fazendo bico!" Harry reclamou.

"Mas acabou de admitir que fazer bico combina com você, Oh Escolhido."

"_Porque você não_—"

"Achei que já tínhamos estabelecido a minha razão de estar aqui," Draco suspirou.

E então passaram os minutos com Draco mantendo sua reputação de ser a única pessoa capaz de irritar Harry Potter em menos de 2 segundos. Mas Harry estava começando a se sentir tonto. Porque sua cabeça estava rodando agora? Ah sim, ele não tinha comido na noite anterior—depois de destruir todo item quebrável na mesa Grifinória—e ele não teve tempo de comer esta manhã depois do grande estouro de sua magia. Quando foi a ultima vez que os Dursleys o deixaram jantar? Ou mesmo comer alguma coisa? Parecia fazer tanto tempo—

Draco percebeu algo de errado quando viu o Grifinório balançar perto do caldeirão.

"Ei, Potter! O que você—"

Antes de ele terminar sua frase, Harry estava caindo para trás. _Quem desligou as luzes?_ Foi seu ultimo pensamento antes de ele cair no abismo escuro.

oOoOo

Harry abriu seus olhos e viu—uma grande coisa branca. Era uma boa mudança depois do grande vazio negro. O que ele fez dessa vez para ganhar uma viagem especial à enfermaria? Sua mente estava um pouco embaçada. Era melhor ele começar a listar possíveis causas. Quadribol? Não, ele disse ao seu time que não iria treinar antes de duas semanas. E já que ele tomou conta pessoalmente de Dorivolde—Voldimlot—qualquer que tenha sido o nome idiota, não foi Quadribol.

Então o que ele—

"GAH," ele disse pela segunda vez no dia. Desmaiar de fome na frente de Malfoy. Ele podia até ver as letras garrafais no Profeta Diário: 'GAROTO-QUE-VIVEU-PARA-MORRER-DE-FOME!'

"Porque eu?" ele choramingou em voz alta. Madame Pomfrey, que escutou Harry falar sozinho, estava agora preocupada achando que ele tinha batido a cabeça em algum lugar apesar do que o herdeiro dos Malfoy disse.

"Sr. Potter? Você está bem? Sente dor? Eu tive de lhe dar uma poção de nutrição. O que estava pensando? Você tem de comer muito, você é um adolescente em fase de—" nesse momento algo que soou suspeitamente com 'anão' e 'piada ambulante' veio na direção do garoto se escondendo embaixo dos lençóis, mas a paciente enfermeira continuou falando "—crescimento. Além disso, você não pode perder o primeiro dia de escola. Você devia agradecer ao Sr. Malfoy por trazê-lo aqui," terminou ela, olhando para outro lugar.

Harry de repente saiu de baixo das cobertas. "Malfoy me trouxe aqui?" ele perguntou, incrédulo. Então ele percebeu que tinha algo à mais. Ele tinha um pressentimento—

"Como assim ele me 'trouxe' aqui?" ele franziu a testa.

"Hum—sim. Literalmente. Er—no colo dele," ela especificou, corando um pouco, admirando a linda cadeira perto à cama.

"O queeee—mas ele—nós—digo, eu—" ele gaguejou miseravelmente. "Porque ele teve que—porque ele não usou um encanto de levitação?" ele finalmente perguntou.

"Eu não tenho ideia. Terá que perguntar na próxima vez que ver ele—" Ela parou, ficando vermelha.

Houve uma pausa.

"Nãããonãonãonãonão, não é o que está pensando, nós não estamos—" ele tentou, também ficando num interessante tom de vermelho.

"Que seja, Sr. Potter," disse ela, ainda não encontrando seus olhos. "Eu acho que já está saudável o suficiente para ir às aulas." Ela o expulsou da enfermaria e ele foi abandonado em frente à porta fechada, rosto ainda fervendo.

"Isso é a droga de uma conspiração?" ele perguntou para ninguém. Suspirou. Era melhor parar de falar sozinho; Madame Pomfrey pareceu um pouco preocupada com ele por causa disso. Inferno, **ele **estava ficando preocupado com sigo mesmo. As pessoas estavam tentando faze-lo morrer de vergonha?

Suspirando novamente, ele se direcionou à aula de Encantos, implorando quietinho para que esse tenha sido o ultimo acontecimento estranho do dia.

oOoOo


	3. Capítulo 3

**Sinopse:** Ele podia ter sido qualquer coisa. Um gnomo. Um orc. Um troll da montanha. Inferno, ele podia ter sido o rei dos anões que o Harry não estava dando a mínima! Mas NÃO, de todas as criaturas magicas, Draco Malfoy tinha que ser um vampiro. DMHP

**Avisos:** Slash, linguagem, personalidade fora de personagem. Essa historia ignora [nome de vários livros que não sei aqui], o que se traduz em "lalalala não tô te ouvindo, todos os personagens que eu gosto estão vivos".

**Pares:** DM/HP; RW/HG; SS/SB; RL/NT

Capitulo 3

"Haaaaaaa."

Harry soltou outro interminável suspiro. O dia foi uma definição bem acurada de 'estou tentando'.

Houve o ataque traidor na manhã por seu melhor amigo; a corrida maluca para chegar à aula de Poções a tempo; o momento horrível com Malfoy; e então sua adorável viagem à enfermaria onde ele ficou sabendo que devia uma à Malfoy por—uh, melhor não pensar em sua extrema vergonha.

Harry conseguiu chegar à aula de Encantos onde foi confrontado com o ultimo Hobby dos alunos: Encarando Harry 2, o Retorno. Ele estava acostumado com isso—ou pelo menos um pouco—depois de todos esses anos no mundo dos bruxos. Ele era a porcaria do Garoto-Que-Viveu. E ele já foi um milagre ambulante, um doido das cobras, um completo maluco, um mentiroso, um distribuidor de sangue, um assassino, e finalmente um herói. Certamente foi uma carreira cheia, e não muito desejada. Pelo menos Harry podia dizer que tinha um ótimo resumo.

De qualquer forma, ali estava ele, o centro da atenção novamente por desmaiar nos braços de certo Príncipe de Gelo, apesar de essa ser a versão Lufa-lufa feminina. Os Corvinais pensavam que era um plano muito esperto de seduzir Malfoy para revelar todos os segredos de Sonserina. Os próprios Sonserina estavam pensando quase a mesma coisa; estavam convencidos que isso era um plano traiçoeiro de ficar sozinho com Malfoy e tortura-lo até ele falar tudo. Já os Grifinórios estavam apenas preocupados com a saúde de Harry, e suspeitavam que fosse parte do ultimo plano de Malfoy para humilha-lo.

Consequentemente, depois de ser violentado pelos olhos dos Corvinais na aula dupla de Encantos, olhado incredulamente pelos Lufa-lufas em Ervologia, encarado pelos Sonserina nos corredores, preocupadamente observado pelos Grifinórios durante a tarde inteira, e finalmente sendo observado sem pudores por toda a escola no jantar, Harry chegou ao limite. Se mais uma pessoa olhasse para ele, ia ser Avada Kedavra e ponto final.

Harry rapidamente engoliu algumas colheradas de qualquer que seja o prato que estava na mesa, não queria repetir o episódio na enfermaria, e, principalmente, não queria ser carregado no colo por NINGUÉM, para lugar NENHUM. Quando Hermione comentou o quão pouco ele tinha comido, o grifinório de olhos verdes murmurou algo sobre estar cansado e correu para o dormitório. Sua linda cama de madeira parecia tão tentadora que ele escovou os dentes, jogou suas roupas espalhadas no chão—assim era mais fácil escolher pela manhã quando ele ficar atrasado—fechou as cortinas da cama e entrou no cobertor macio e pesado. Ele caiu no sono assim que sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro; nem viu o olhar preocupado e suspeitoso de Ron quando voltou do Salão Principal.

oOoOo

Harry estava sonhando com as lindas brumas de prata novamente. Estava ficando cada vez mais distinta, apesar de continuar com a forma de íris macia e brilhante que ele sonhou primeiro. A magica cinzenta reagia como algum tipo de poder liquido vivo; Harry sabia que poderia ser ou gentil ou mortal. Como ele sabia, não tinha ideia. Gradualmente, a íris assumiu a forma de uma cobra que começou a rastejar com sutileza em sua direção. Porém Harry não sentiu-se ameaçado, muito pelo contrário; a cobra o lembrava de algo, ou melhor, alguém. Era isso. Alguém que era bom para ele. Mas quem?

Harry sabia que ele estava prestes a se lembrar da pessoa quando uma voz sussurrou em sua orelha, acorde; seus olhos abriram para a canotopia de sua cama.

O que diabos foi isso? Irritado, ele pensou, enquanto procurava na cama seus óculos e sua varinha. Se até mesmo seus sonhos estavam perturbados por vozes estranhas, ele iria ter de tomar poção para dormir-sem-sonhos novamente, e elas tinham gosto de lesma morta. Não que ele tomava toda hora, mas Ron disse a ele que tinha esse gosto uma vez.

Quando ele percebeu que ainda estava escuro lá fora, Harry tentou de tudo para voltar a dormir: primeiro, contou hipogrifos, depois deu nome à todos os roncos de Ron. Ele até tentou lembrar-se da voz de Binn nas aulas de História da Magia; tudo sem sucesso. Ele estava xingando a voz de seu sonho quando se lembrou de que voar poderia ajuda-lo a dormir.

Logo, ele já estava no campo de Quadribol com sua vassoura, fazendo acrobacias.

Harry tinha sido capitão do time de Quadribol por algum tempo, mas ficou aliviado quando Ron tomou o lugar e começou a ser o verdadeiro estrategista. Ele gostava e Quadribol, mas não gostava de ficar mandando nos outros. Não, a verdadeira adrenalina estava na competição, sabendo que ele tinha muito a perder ou ganhar, e que tudo dependia do uso de suas habilidades. Era extremamente satisfatório pegar o Snitch bem embaixo do nariz do Batedor do outro time. Veja Malfoy, por exemplo. Não tinha nada que fazia os olhos do Sonserina queimarem como quando observava Harry durante uma partida difícil. Era a competição deles. Eles estavam sozinhos, os outros jogadores e a multidão desaparecendo no cenário, deixando apenas os dois focados no Snitch. Alias, o 'Príncipe Sonserina de Gelo' merecia sua reputação pois estava sempre falando e agindo de forma fria, nunca perdendo o temperamento. Harry sempre foi fascinado por saber que só ele poderia fazer Malfoy perder o controle de suas mascaras e se tornar o jogador á flor da pele que dava tudo de si durante uma partida.

Harry suspirou. Porque Malfoy tinha que ser um bastardo de coração tão frio? Ele já estava voando durante um bom tempo agora, e sabia que tinha que voltar logo. Outro suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Ele pousou perto do lago e estava prestes a voltar quando ele viu do canto de seus olhos algo se movendo.

Rapidamente se escondeu numa arvore, esperando que não tenha sido visto. Ajoelhando-se no chão, pegou sua varinha e deu uma olhada. Ele estava certo; alguém estava silenciosamente andando para a Floresta Proibida. Quem poderia estar tão desesperado para ir até lá à noite? Harry estava dividido. Deveria ele ir atrás da pessoa ou voltar?

Um mini Harry com uma auréola apareceu em seu ombro direito, vestindo um robe tão branco que Petúnia Dursley ia ficar verde de inveja. Harry pensou que ele parecia um Snitch crescido com suas asas fofinhas batendo.

"Não, Harry, você deve voltar ao castelo," Mini-Harry-Branco implorou. "Você não percebe que está traindo a confiança do Mestre Diretor Dumbledore ficando aqui fora tão tard—"

CHUTE!

"Ah, cale a boca, ok?" uma voz irritada interrompeu. Outro mini Harry apareceu do nada, usando um jeans preto apertado e camisa de seda escura. Um par de pequeninas asas negras, chifrinhos pretos e um rabo pontudinho. Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, ele chutou Mini-Harry-Branco no seu bumbum branco o fazendo cair no ar.

"Todo mundo sabe que o velho doido não dá a mínima pro que o Harry faz!" a figura sexy exasperou. "E confiança? Cadê? Ele mentia para Harry toda hora. Harry precisa de um pouco de ar, e sabe se defender sozinho muito bem."

"Hum," Harry pensou.

"Harry, não dê ouvidos a ele!" a figura branca flutuante implorou enquanto voava para seu ombro. "Isso é muito perigoso, e a curiosidade matou o gato, não matou? Você não pod—"

"Você não cala a boca, não? Para de se preocupar, é só um pouco de diversão!" Mini-Harry-Preto desdenhou.

"Err—" Harry disse.

"Além disso, não é como se ele nunca tivesse vindo aqui. No 1º ano Dumbledore mesmo mandou ele vir aqui bem nas mãos do Lorde Otário," o pequeno demônio acrescentou. "Falando nisso, aquele cara-de-cobra era nojento."

"..." concordou Harry.

"Harry, me diz que você não acredita nessa... Criatura maldosa da tentação!" o anjo implorou novamente.

Mini-Harry-Preto agradeceu soprando um beijo ao anjo pelo insulto.

"..." disse Harry com convicção.

"Ah, bom garoto. Você não é um covarde que nem ele, Harry," aprovou Mini-Harry-Preto.

"Harry, eu sei que você vai fazer isso e eu já não tenho escolha no assunto, então eu vou embora por enquanto. Eu espero que não se arrependa mais tarde. Adeus," Mini-Harry-Branco disse tristemente, desaparecendo com um 'pop'.

"É isso ai! Compre uma floresta e se perca nela!" riu o vitorioso demônio. "Falando de florestas, Harry, o que esta esperando? Vai lá!" ele ronronou antes de desaparecer também.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, voltando à realidade. É claro que estava curioso, e podia tomar conta de si mesmo. Ele cautelosamente se levantou, checou se alguém estava olhando e deu alguns passos para dentro da floresta. A sombra que ele estava seguindo já devia estar longe. Depois de alguns segundos tentando determinar para que lado a pessoa foi, Harry andou no caminho da esquerda, tentando detectar sons.

Era uma noite clara; a lua e as estrelas estavam aparecendo. Mesmo assim, as sombras das arvores o cegavam à frente, os galhos alongavam ainda mais essas sombras, fazendo desenhos perturbadores no chão irregular e escuro. Um pássaro noturno estava cantando em algum lugar, e esse era o único som que ele conseguiu detectar na Floresta fechada de silencio não natural.

Quando o caminho que ele estava seguindo fez outra encruzilhada, Harry parou por um momento, decidindo para onde ir. De repente, seus olhos captaram uma luz pálida à sua direita. Ele seguiu a luz ofuscada por alguns minutos que pareceram horas. Droga, para onde ele estava indo? Ele começou a pensar que Mini-Harry-Branco era menos estupido do que ele pensou—"Ei, eu escutei isso!" gritou uma vozinha irritada dentro de sua cabeça—a luz finalmente parou de se mover para frente. A pessoa estava agora em pé no meio de uma clareira, a lua amaciando as linhas de sua forma.

Harry se aproximou. Ele conhecia aquela graciosa figura de algum lugar. Se ele chegasse só um pouco mais perto—

Ele se segurou para não soluçar alto.

Malfoy. Era Malfoy no meio da noite em uma das muitas clareiras da Floresta Proibida, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Bem, Harry devia ter adivinhado. Afinal, o arrogantezinho era um vampiro.

O Grifinório olhou para seu nêmese novamente. Inferno. Devia ter um tipo de lei contra isso. 'O indivíduo não deverá ficar embaixo da luz da lua de forma a fazer seu cabelo e corpo brilharem como luz das fadas'.

Harry ainda estava mentalmente reclamando sobre a injustiça da situação quando o motivo de seus pensamentos de repente ficou rígido e virou-se num susto, olhando direto para Harry. O louro estava tão chocado de ver que ele tinha sido seguido por nada mais nada menos que o Garoto-Que-Viveu que não reagiu imediatamente.

"Malfoy! O que diabo esta fazendo aqui à esta hora da noite?!" Harry gritou num tom preocupado que surpreendeu os dois.

Draco não resistiu. "Ora, eu não sabia que se importava comigo, Harry," ele ronronou.

Harry grunhiu. "Pelo amor de Merlin, eu não me importo! Eu estava só—"

"—sendo barulhento, como normalmente. Não, não, não olhe para mim desse jeito. E nem tente dizer alguma coisa, você vai perder seu tempo, e mais importante ainda, meu tempo. Porque então você não volta para seu quarto e deixa as pessoas fazerem suas coisas, hm?" ele interrompeu.

Harry decidiu ignorar a provocação. "Então me diz que coisas essa pessoa tem de fazer aqui e agora?" ele retrucou.

Ele estava curios—er, ele tinha que saber para o bem maior o que Malfoy estava fazendo. Só para ter certeza que não era nada perigoso para o resto da escola. Isso. Soou plausível suficiente para ele.

"Não é da sua conta."

Bem, obviamente não é plausível para ninguém mais.

"Eu juro, se você estiver tentado reviver Voldemort eu vou—"

"Para de dar chilique, o Lorde das Trevas está morto, lembra? Batalha final? Você indo pelas costas dele, quebrando a varinha dele em pedacinhos e fazendo ele engolir? Lembra agora?" disse o louro, entretido com a irritação de Harry.

"Eu não fui pelas costas dele! E ele mereceu! Eu só estava muito bravo na hora pra pensar em alguma coisa. Desculpe por não ser original quando destruí o Mal do Mundo," Harry murmurou chateado.

"Não se preocupe, na verdade foi meio original, digamos não ortodoxo," continuou Draco, entretido.  
"Acho que poderia ter feito ele se olhar no espelho. Ele iria morrer de ataque cardíaco," Harry refletiu.

"OU poderia mostra-lo uma foto de Pansy nua," Draco tremeu. "Apesar de isso ser um pouco cruel demais. Pobre homem. Algumas coisas são horríveis demais para o olho humano aguentar," ele disse, sabiamente. "Mesmo se esse humano é meio cobra," Ele acrescentou, pensando melhor.

"O que—você viu ela nua? Os olhos aguentam isso? Diz pra mim que você não viu ela nua," disse Harry, horrorizado.

"Está brincando?" Draco estremeceu. "Eu sou sombrio, não suicida. Ela conseguiu quebrar os feitiços que coloquei na minha cama. Eu já estava duvidando da lealdade de Goyle naquele tempo," Draco franziu. "Aquela baleia estupida misteriosamente conseguiu dez caixas de Sapos de Chocolate naquele tempo, mas eu não tive coração para puni-lo: ele ficou doente por uma semana depois disso. Eu não vi muita pele de Pansy, mas o que eu vi já foi demais, confie em mim. Ela estava até usando um batom rosa que combinava com a cinta de liga..." ele não terminou, e os dois estremeceram enojados só de pensar naquilo.

"Isso é doentio. É um milagre que você tenha sobrevivido com sanidade intacta," concordou Harry. "Me lembra de Cho Chang..." ele tremeu de novo, ficando meio verde.

"Chang? O que ela fez com você? Achei que eram o casal mais feliz do mundo," Draco deixou escapar, perplexo.

"Urgh. Eu gostaria de nunca ter levado ela à Hogsmeade. Pior erro da minha vida." Harry fez careta. "Ela me 'beijou' uma vez. Imagine uma lesma tentando descer sua garganta e terá uma boa imagem do meu trauma. Até mesmo antes disso, ela estava sempre reclamando como de repente ficava quente o clima, e dai ela tinha que tirar a camiseta, e eu acho que tinha algum problema com os olhos dela porque eles ficavam se contraído insanamente," disse ele, tentando decifrar significado do maior mistério de sua vida.

"Garotas são medonhas. Deveria ter um livro explicando porque garotas pensam como pensam," reclamou Draco, enquanto Harry concordava com paixão.

O vampiro fez uma pausa.

"Eu não acredito que estamos tendo uma conversa civil no meio da Floresta três horas da manha," ele observou maravilhado.

"Huh? Ah, é! QUE MERDA VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?" Harry gritou meio desnecessariamente, já que Draco estava à três metros dele.

Draco suspirou. "E eu pensei que a conversa era civilizada," ele reclamou. "Eu vou tentar me livrar de você satisfazendo sua curiosidade Grifimbecil. Como você já sabe, eu sou um vampiro—"

"AH, NÃO ME DIGA! Hermione não cala mais a boca falando sobre como maravilhosos são os poderes dos vampiros, como se eu já não soubesse, mais isso não é justo! Não era para você ser um vampiro Agora não pode ser mais minha criatura magica favorita," resmungou Harry. E não, ele não estava fazendo beicinho, muito obrigado.

Draco estava prestes a fazer outro comentário ambíguo sobre ele estar disposto a ser a criatura favorita de Harry a hora que ele _quiser_ quando seus sentidos vampíricos alertaram que algo estava muito errado. Ele não tinha prestado atenção ao ambiente por causa da chegada do Grifinório. Agora ele podia sentir centenas de criaturas lentamente rastejando em direção a clareira que ele e Potter estavam.

Ele rapidamente resumiu a situação.

"Danou-se."

oOoOo


	4. Capítulo 4

**Sinopse:** Ele podia ter sido qualquer coisa. Um gnomo. Um orc. Um troll da montanha. Inferno, ele podia ter sido o rei dos anões que o Harry não estava dando a mínima! Mas NÃO, de todas as criaturas magicas, Draco Malfoy tinha que ser um vampiro. DMHP

**Avisos:** Slash, linguagem, personalidade fora de personagem. Essa historia se traduz em "lalalala não tô te ouvindo, todos os personagens que eu gosto estão vivos".

**Pares:** DM/HP; RW/HG; SS/SB; RL/NT

Capitulo 4

"Potter?"

"O que foi _agora_?"

"Eu espero que você esteja querendo brigar."

"Huh? Sério mesmo, Malfoy? Você só consegue pensar em bater nas pessoas à essa hora da madrugada?" Harry disse, bocejando bem alto.

"Olha quem fala, baixinho. Quem é que estava gritando como louco dois minutos atrás? Deixe-me explicar melhor: está pronto para defender sua vida patética do que parece ser o maior grupo de aranhas gigantes já visto?"

Harry piscou. Merda! Ele tinha se esquecido da droga das aranhas!

"Merda! Eu me esqueci da droga das aranhas!... Ei! Eu não sou baixinho!"

Malfoys não pasmam então Draco apenas olhou diretamente para o garoto menor.

"_O que foi_?" Harry perguntou, encolhendo-se sob o olhar de reprovação do louro.

"Potter." Draco finalmente falou, apertando a ponte entre os olhos. "Eu não vou nem perguntar como você sabia que tinha centenas de aranhas gigantes da Floresta Proibida," ele começou. "O que eu gostaria de saber é porque **me seguiu aqui** sabendo disso! VOCÊ É MALUCO?"

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido pelo vampiro.

"Não, esquece. Como eu pude me esquecer de que 'maluco' faz parte da personalidade de Grifinória," Ele suspirou.

"Ei!" exclamou Harry, indignado.

Enquanto eles estavam discutindo, foram forçados a dar um passo para trás vendo as aranhas lentamente se aproximando. Agora eles estavam no centro da clareira, e as aranhas estavam rastejando-se na direção deles através das arvores, lentamente reveladas pela luz da lua.

"Eca, aranhas são nojentas," Draco declarou, fazendo careta para a massa ambulante assustadora de pernas peludas.

"Não me diga," Harry fungou. "Mas não as odeio tanto quando são de tamanhos manuseáveis."

Draco deu um risinho surpreso com o comentário sarcástico. Desde quando o inocente heróizinho sabia que ironia não era um tipo de ciência obscura consistindo em achatar roupas? Ele teria que pensar sobre isso mais tarde porque uma aranha especialmente feia e grande rastejou para frente deles, seus inúmeros olhos cegos piscando ao mesmo tempo. Eca.

"O que temos aqui?" a voz áspera de Aragog ecoou na clareira.

"Meias de Salazar, ela FALA!" Draco fez careta. Ele virou para a direita, para que seu nêmese-momentaneamente-transformado-em-aliado pudesse ouvir suas palavras. "Essas coisas são feias **e **não tem nenhuma educação, nem se importam de cumprimentar as pessoas," ele reprovou. "Potter, lembre-me de pisar na próxima aranha que cruzar o meu caminho," ele acrescentou.

"Ficarei feliz em ajudar," o garoto menor concordou, estendendo sua varinha. As aranhas estavam agora a 9 metros de distancia dos bruxos. O cenário faria qualquer garota lufa-lufa dar gritinhos de alegria: o Herói do Mundo Bruxo e seus 1,62m de altura costa-a-costa com o Príncipe de Gelo dos Sonserina, imponente com seus 1,88m.

Draco olhou para a monstruosa aranha de cima para baixo. "Sério, caras, vocês deviam parar com a sopa. A sua mamãe pode até te dizer que faz as crianças crescerem, mas você não precisa comer todas as vezes desde que você nasceu," ele ressaltou.

"Nesse caso você deve ter agradado sua mamãe por tempo demais também," Harry acusou. Ele começou a resmungar algo sobre 'vampiros estúpidos grandes demais'.

"Aww, o meu Harryzinho está com inveja de novo?" Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

"Hem," Aragog tossiu não-tão-discretamente.

"CALA A BOCA, eu não estou com inveja seu imbecil egoísta!" Harry bateu o pé.

"Ahem... cavalheiros?" Aragog tentou chamar a atenção de suas duas presas e falhou miseravelmente.

"Bem, alguns de nós aqui deveria pelo menos tentar tomar sopa uma vez na vida," Draco disse, presunçoso.

"Isso é besteira! Eu poderia comer um caldeirão inteiro que não faria diferença! Não sou pequeno, sou delicado, o que não se pode dizer de grandes sanguessugas como voc—"

"JÁ CHEGA!" explodiu Aragog, seu grito ecoando na clareira, fazendo grande parte da população com asas da floresta fugir voando em temor.

"Viu, eu te disse. Sem educação nenhuma," Draco resmungou.

"EU DISSE PRA CALAR A BOCA!" gritou Aragog novamente.

"Com sua licença, você, na verdade, tinha dito 'já chega'," Harry forneceu, prestativamente.

"—e ele também tem Alzheimer," Draco suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça.

Aragog estava prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco. Como ousavam essas patéticas refeições insultar ele e sua família? Era melhor ele recuperar um pouco de sua paciência lendária e mostrar quem estava no controle. Era também iria brincar um pouco com a comida, apesar do que sua mãe lhe ensinou. Err. Isso não tinha nada a ver com a coisa da sopa.

"Você sabe o que nós fazemos com criaturas sombrias como você?" ele sedosamente perguntou ao vampiro.

Uma pausa. E então—

"Bwahahahahaha!" foi tudo que Draco conseguiu dizer por um momento, rindo tanto que tinha lagrimas no canto de seus olhos.

"Não que eu normalmente concorde com o idiota mas, sério, é o sujo falando do mal lavado. Sério, por favor olhe para si mesmo. Mas não chegue muito perto do espelho. Pobre criatura, talvez não aguente a visão," Harry disse, nem virando para Aragog. Então ele parou, como se algo tivesse ocorrido á ele. "Oh, espere. Você estava tentando soar ameaçador?"

Aragog estava prestes a retrucar para o humano atrevido quando ele percebeu seu cheiro.

"Você é aquele que veio me perguntar coisas irritantes sobre nosso Inimigo!"

Demorou alguns segundos para Draco fazer a conexão com o Basilisco. Ele fez um calculo mental.

"Nossa, isso foi cinco anos atrás! Nada mal para um velho rabugento como você," o vampiro comentou, fingindo estar impressionado.

Harry fungou. "Oh, a grande aranha má não ia deixar Ron e eu voltarmos para o castelo. E em primeiro lugar, ele nem conseguiu responder a simples questão. Eu me pergunto se ele compensa com os olhos o tamanhinho do cérebro—" ele não terminou, com um olhar pensante.

"E não se esqueça do monte de pernas. Por outro lado, mover um membro requere muita coordenação do cérebro. Oito pernas para arrastar, imagine isso! Mais o fato de que ele pode falar e ter a ridícula ideia de nos atacar. Se sua teoria é verdadeira, o cérebro dele deve ser totalmente bagunçado," Draco olhou suspeitamente para a área acima dos numerosos olhos, como se esperasse que aquele lugar explodisse a qualquer momento.

"Ou," Harry tentou novamente, "Ele sabe que seu cérebro é pequeno demais e está tentando produzir o máximo de 'crianças' possíveis, esperando que dos milhares de retardados e idiotas que ele produzir, um poderá ser um gênio. Eu sempre achei que estatísticas eram inúteis. Levam muito tempo."

Aragog perdeu o ultimo pedaço de sua paciência. Para o inferno com a brincadeira; o único jeito de fazer os sacos de carne se calarem era comê-los **rápido **e come-los **agora**.

"ATACAR!" Aragog gritou de uma maneira bem anticlimática. Ao seu sinal, dezenas de aranhas gigantescas rastejaram para o lado de Harry, enquanto o próprio Aragog atacava o vampiro.

"EEEEEEEECAA!" Todo mundo parou de lutar ao ouvir o grito enojado de Draco. O coração de Harry parou—espera, o que? Porque ele estava preocupado com Malfoy ter se machucado? Ou talvez a razão do coração de Harry estar fazendo flip e flop era porque o garoto estava no momento sendo segurado de cabeça para baixo por uma aranha que estava tentando comer seus braços. Vai saber.

De sua posição precária, Harry virou o pescoço para checar o louro. Snape iria provavelmente cortar o corpo de Harry em vários pedaços para poções se ele deixasse o sobrinho dele ser devorado desse jeito.

Aragog e Draco estavam olhando um para o outro na agora silenciosa clareira, milhares de olhos virados para eles.

Eles se encararam, aguardando o outro ousar se mover. Você quase podia ver a poeira levantando, uma bola de mato seco quicando, e as notas da gaita faroeste no fundo.

"Essa floresta é pequena por di mais p'ra nóis dois..." Aragog disse com um acento mineiro terrível. Ele se perguntou como iria ficar com quatro pares de botas de faroeste. O silencio entre eles aumentou até que Draco apertou os olhos olhando para a aranha.

"Como ousa babar nos meus robes novos, seu bastardo nojento!" gritou Draco, com um olhar de assassino. Ele jogou a varinha sob o ombro e foi pra cima da criatura ofensiva de um jeito bem não-malfoyístico, sua magica vampírica rodando em volta dele numa tempestade de prata raivosa. Com uma graça e velocidade inumana, ele conseguiu desviar e pular as pernas e garras de seu oponente, usando sua magica vezes como escudo, vezes como espada.

Enquanto isso, Harry continuou a contorcendo-se contra a aranha que tentava engoli-lo. Ainda suspendido de cabeça para baixo, ele esperou até estar perto o suficiente da boca malcheirosa, empurrou-se para cima e alcançou seus pés, graças a Merlin por coisas como músculos e treino de Quadribol. Em algum momento durante o processo, ele conseguiu chutar o monstro nas supostas mandíbulas. Ele pegou a aranha completamente de surpresa; ela o deixou ir de uma vez. Ele gritou de dor ao atingir o chão. Ele viu que não tinha nada mais que alguns arranhões. Ele estava meio tonto quando levantou, vendo outra aranha rastejar na direção dele.

Infelizmente, isso distraiu Draco por alguns preciosos segundos em que Aragog deu uma cotovelada sinistra na cabeça do louro, o fazendo desmaiar encostado numa arvore.

Harry viu a cena acontecer cruelmente em câmera lenta de onde ele estava. Sem pensar, ele levantou a cabeça na direção da aranha que estava prestes a ataca-lo e sua magica a _puxou_ para trás. Nem parando para ver onde ela caiu, ele se jogou no chão perto de Draco que estava imóvel. Ele viu a testa do vampiro sangrar, apoiada num tronco de árvore, e sentiu algo estalar dentro dele.

A voz de seu sonho ecoou em sua mente, cantando palavras suaves que Harry lembraria mais tarde como alguma linguagem élfica—é claro que aquelas criaturas de orelhas pontudas intrometidas teriam algo a ver com isso.

Ainda inconsciente, Draco não pode ver o jeito que os olhos de Harry mudaram brevemente de verde para cinza puro.

De repente, uma força poderosa esmagadora fez todas as aranhas voarem meio ridiculamente em todas as direções. Aragog, que era agora a única aranha sobrando na clareira, viu pasmo suas crianças serem jogadas no ar como animais de pelúcia pelo pequenino e raivoso bruxinho.

Finalmente satisfeito com a bagunça que criou, Harry se voltou para um preocupado Aragog. O pobre aracnídeo pensou—e quem poderia culpa-lo?—que o poder do vampiro era a pior ameaça dos dois. Mas agora, observando as faíscas de prata voar em volta do que parecia mágica enraivada de uma criatura magica muito poderosa, Aragog já não tinha tanta certeza.

Gulp.

"SEU FILHO DE UMA VADIA DE OITO PERNAS PELUDAS!" Harry rugiu, parecendo muito com o leão de sua casa. "SÓ EU POSSO BATER NO MALFOY!"

Ele pegou o atônito Aragog pelo colarinho-não-existente e começou a chacoalha-lo como se não houvesse amanhã. Dado seus respectivos tamanhos, o cenário era cômico.

"Ele é meu, sua aberração babante! Bola de cabelo patética! Você esta ouvindo? _Meu!"_

"P-p-p-p-perdão eu n-n-n-não sssabia..." a aranha grogue tentou.

Enraivado porque sua presa achou que podia dizer alguma coisa em sua presença, Harry foi bater algum juízo na aranha—meio literalmente. Ele pegou a criatura choramingante e bateu sua cabeça feia contra arvore mais próxima para pontuar cada palavra:

"Você não—BANG!"

"Vai—BANG!"

"Tocar—BANG!"

"Nele—BANG"

"De novo!"

Com um ultimo 'bang' Harry soltou a aranha agredida no chão, deixando ele um bolo de pernas apontando para todos os lados.

"Agora vá arrastar suas pernas para outro lugar antes que eu mude de idéia e arraste elas eu mesmo!" Harry berrou para completar. Aragog deu um gritinho de uma forma bem não-aranhistico-gigantestico e correu para dentro da floresta, mentalmente anotando para nunca, nunquinha irritar aquele bruxinho enganosamente pequeno. Uma vez que Aragog estava fora de vista, Harry voltou à ajoelhar ao lado de Draco, cujos olhos abriram devagar. O Sonserina fez uma careta e tentou levartar-se rápido demais.

"Cuidado, Malfoy, você está sangrando," Harry disse cansadamente, completamente esgotado depois da exibição sem varinha.

Draco cautelosamente tocou sua cabeça e sua mão voltou com sangue.

Harry nem pensou duas vezes antes de colocar sua pequena mão em cima do machucado de Draco, jogando seus últimos vestígios da magia poderosa nele. A ferida se fechou imediatamente, não deixando nenhum traço de corte na pele pálida. Harry deu a varinha e volta ao vampiro sem dizer nada.

Ele começou a andar de volta para o castelo, mas parou quando seus sentidos lhe disseram que não estava sendo seguido. Ele virou para trás.

Quando Draco olhou nos olhos do Grifinório esperando uma resposta, mas Harry não achou que conseguiria encarar outro comentário irônico se ele contasse o que havia acontecido. Ele acenou com a mão preguiçosamente. Draco pareceu entender e permaneceu em silêncio. Os dois começaram a andar de volta para o castelo.

Harry estava pensando na luta e na linda bagunça que havia feito. Como ele iria explicar para o louro quando ele nem tinha certeza se ele mesmo tinha entendido o que aconteceu? É claro que, se ele fosse sincero consigo mesmo o Grifinório tinha de admitir que tinha pavio curto. Mas ficando todo irritado na defesa de _Malfoy?_ E de onde tinha vindo aquela mágica incrível? Ele sabia que era um bruxo forte e reconheceu um pouco de sua própria força no meio da briga, mas ela estava misturada com uma outra mágica que ele não reconheceu. E porque tinha escutado aquelas vozes? Legal. Agora ele soava como Joana d'Arc. Por alguns momentos, Harry sorriu de lado pelos pensamentos ridículos, mas então percebeu que Dra-Malfoy estava olhando para ele de modo estranho.

"Você está bem, Malfoy?" ele arrastou a voz, finalmente exausto.

"Sim, eu estou, mas olhe pra você mesmo, pequeno. Mal se aguenta em pé," Draco ressaltou, se perguntando por que seu rival parecia que iria desmoronar a qualquer momento se Draco respirasse forte demais.

"Tô legal, só meio cansado..." Harry lutou para falar claramente. O que estava errado com ele? Ele nunca havia se sentido tão cansado por toda sua vida, e isso significava muito considerando tudo que ele passou.

Draco nem hesitou. "Obrigado pela ajuda. Na próxima vez que quiser saber de quais criaturas posso me alimentar, vou cuidar para ficar longe de aranhas gigantes. Ou eu poderia te trazer como cão de guarda," ele adicionou, observando para capturar qualquer tipo de reação do deprimido Harry.

Quando ele nem protestou, Draco franziu a testa. Isso não era bom. O que ele perdeu? Algo havia mudado o Garoto-Que-Viveu, era obvio pela mudança de aparência, mas Draco achava que era mais do que isso.

Eles continuaram andando por algum tempo, os dois em pensamento profundo, mal registrando o fato de que estavam andando lado a lado sem xingar um ao outro. Eles voltaram ao caminho principal, guiados pela luz da lua atravessando as folhagens das arvores. Finalmente eles emergiram da floresta. Eles estavam andando no caminho familiar de volta ao castelo quando algo ocorreu a Harry.

"Você não se alimentou na floresta. Você vai ficar bem?" ele perguntou, não conseguindo esconder a preocupação em sua voz. Draco olhou esquisito para o garoto ao seu lado.

"Está tudo bem. Não preciso me alimentar todos os dias, só uma vez por semana. Estava apenas explorando," ele explicou, sua expressão ainda de surpresa. Ele estava perplexo: pela segunda vez naquela noite, Potter ficou preocupado com ele. Não que ele não estivesse gostando da evolução, mas ainda assim.

"Que estranho. Sempre achei que vampiros precisassem se alimentar todos os dias. Eu devia jogar aqueles livros trouxas estúpidos fora anos atrás. Eles ficam inventando coisas doidas quando nem sabem direito o assunto," ele resmungou. Draco levantou a sobrancelha, mas não disse nada, meramente concordando com o Grifinório.

"Certamente," Draco riu. "Não temos medo de alho. A única coisa repulsiva nisso seria a mesma razão pelo que ninguém o come: Bafo de Dragão. Luz do sol também não é problema, apesar de eu não ser chegado nela. E não, não nos transformamos em morcegos gigantes," ele rolou os olhos.

"É, isso seria Snape," Harry murmurou. Draco sorriu de lado.

"Não posso culpá-lo por pensar assim do meu padrinho com o jeito que ele te trata nas aulas, mas ele não é tão ruim quando você o conhece direito."

"É, sei," Harry disse com os dentes cerrados.

O resto da caminhada foi silencioso. Sem Filch ou Sra. Norris nos corredores, apenas os dois bruxos. Quando eles chegaram às escadas que viravam para seus respectivos dormitórios, eles finalmente pararam.

"Bem" disse Draco, "Isso foi interessante. Te vejo amanhã, pequeno."

"Ok, aberração gigante," Harry disse bocejando. Virou-se e começou a subir as escadas com grande dificuldade.

Ele não viu a expressão pensativa de Draco.

Certamente interessante.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Sinopse:** Ele podia ter sido qualquer coisa. Um gnomo. Um orc. Um troll da montanha. Inferno, ele podia ter sido o rei dos anões que o Harry não estava dando a mínima! Mas NÃO, de todas as criaturas magicas, Draco Malfoy tinha que ser um vampiro. DMHP

**Avisos:** Slash, linguagem, personalidade fora de personagem. Essa historia se traduz em "lalalala não tô te ouvindo, todos os personagens que eu gosto estão vivos".

**Pares:** DM/HP; RW/HG; SS/SB; RL/NT

**N.d.T**: Harry é uke, nessa fic. Para clarear. =)

**Capitulo 5**

oOoOo

Uma semana depois do incidente com as aranhas gigantes, Harry finalmente conseguiu esquecer os restos de sua preocupação sobre certo vampiro louro. Ele se recusou a lembrar-se do jeito amigável que conversaram naquela noite sem nem tentar pular no pescoço um do outro.

_Nãonãonão, não desse jeito!_ Ele gritou para seus hormônios intensos. Oh droga. Foi tudo culpa de Sirius, de qualquer maneira.

oOoOo

Na manhã daquele mesmo dia...

"ARF!"

Harry estava tendo um sonho muito prazeroso, mas é claro que alguma coisa tinha que perturbar seu sono e mais uma vez, ele não conseguiu lembrar sobre o que era. Para o inferno com as aulas, ele não queria desistir ainda por enquanto. Ou pelo dia. Ou a semana.

"AU! ARF! ARF!"

_O que foi isso?_ Soava familiar, mas Harry estava tão grogue que ele só virou para o lado e decidiu que tentar lembrar do sonho soava como a coisa mais esperta a se fazer. Ele estava lentamente voltando a dormir quando uma massa negra gigante caiu pesadamente em cima dele, decidindo que já era hora de _alguém_ acordar.

"Uooooof" Harry soltou o ar como um balão.

"ARF!" A massa peluda determinou orgulhosamente.

"HmfrrblAlmofadinhas?" murmurou Harry Potter ainda muito grogue. Não, o Garoto-Que-Viveu não era muito fã de acordar cedo.

"Vaim'bora" ele murmurou e afundou de volta nos cobertores, nem percebendo que não era para seu padrinho estar no seu quarto.

Depois de alguns segundos, caiu a ficha de harry. Ele sentou bruscamente e piscou e apertou os olhos para o cachorro preto gigante em sua cama. Não, ele não era cego como morcego, apenas não via bem de perto. Ponto final.

Almofadinhas latiu alegremente de novo e lambeu o nariz de seu filhote favorito, deixando um adorável rastro de baba no rosto de Harry. Isso conseguiu uma reação dele.

"EEECAA! SIRIUS ORION BLACK! Volta com esse traseiro pulguento aqui! Eu vou te chutar tão forte que todo mundo vai achar que você é uma nova raça de cachorro voador!" Harry gritou no dormitório, correndo atrás do saqueador que nem um touro enraivado.

"Isso parece e soa familiar," Dean mencionou distraidamente, enquanto pegava uma meia de baixo da cama. Porque as meias iam sempre parar em baixo das camas?

"Acha que a gente devia inventar um novo método e Acordar-O-Harry semana que vem? É injusto a gente não poder tentar," Seamus resmungou, debatendo contra os laços do sapato. Neville foi o único sensível o suficiente para perguntar:

"Porque Almofadinhas está aqui? Não era para ele estar numa missão já que ele voltou para o time dos Auros?"

Foi noticia grande no Profeta diário quando o nome de Sirius Black foi limpo. Acarretou no Mestre diretor promovendo uma festa em Hogwarts para a honra de Sirius, com um monte de balinhas de limão. Infelizmente, todos de repente explicaram que tinham que ir no funeral do hamster, tinham uma chaleira no fogão, ou tinham esquecido completamente que, nossa! Eles estavam muito atrasados para uma reunião do outro lado do planeta.

Então, Sirius Black conseguiu o seu cofre e propriedades de volta. Não que importava muito para ele, pois a primeira coisa que fez foi trotear para dentro da aula de Poções de Harry e amassar seu afilhado num abraço de urso. Daí ele contou a ele excelentes notícias: ele agora era livre, poderia pegar seu trabalho de Auro de volta e como Harry poderia agora viver com ele como planejaram.

Harry estava hiperventilando de alegria. Depois de pular em toda sala, Sirius troteou para fora da mesma maneira que entrou, mas não antes de abraçar todo mundo na sala, inclusive Snape—que foi de pálido para bem vermelho e depois equilibrou num tom lindo de roxo.

Quando o Mestre de Poções se recuperou o suficiente para reagir às palhaçadas de seu antigo nêmese, Sirius já tinha ido embora à cinco minutos. Então, depois da visita de um ex-prisioneiro e uma demonstração do terrível temperamento do professor de poções, nem precisa dizer que a sala ficou muito, muito quietinha.

Pois então, a pergunta de Neville. Porque afinal estava Sirius aqui?

Almofadinhas pulou de cama em cama, língua pendendo, seguido por um Afilhado-Que-Viveu muito acordado, porem agora muito zangado. Depois de uma corrida insana através do quarto, Almofadinhas conseguiu manejar Harry para dentro do banheiro e sair, trancando ele dentro. O cachorro empurrou a porta com uma só pata encostando pesadamente nela antes de mudar para a forma humana.

"Essa, meu amigo, é uma questão muito inteligente," Sirius finalmente respondeu, tirando poeira imaginaria dos seus robes azul-marinho. Ele se virou para a porta e a trancou com um feitiço. "Harry, enquanto está ai, porque não toma banho e fica pronta para o—que horas são mesmo? Almoço, certo. Viu, eu estou generoso hoje: eu pensei que era melhor te acordar às onze em vez de cinco da manhã que nem eu fiz da ultima vez. Aliás, não teria sido legal para seus colegas de quarto."

Um "AAAAAAUGH" muito impressionante veio do outro lado da porta.

"Eu estou esperando que você saia dai limpo e tomado banho para que eu possa explicar o motivo de eu ter de ficar em _Hogwarts por um tempo_."

Silencio. E então um distinto "Oh Deus" seguido por um "Thump" alto foi escutado atrás da porta.

No banheiro, Harry bateu sua cabeça novamente só pra deixar claro sua intenção. Ele não iria dormir_ por um tempo._

"Por um tempo?" Seamus perguntou, soando definitivamente interessado a possibilidade de aprender novas travessuras.

"Sim. Vamos lá, Harry, todo mundo está te esperando."

Dez minutos depois, Harry surgiu do banheiro, ainda irritado com seu padrinho pelo exercício desnecessário numa manhã de sábado.

"Então, qual é a novidade? Desembucha!" Harry pulou em Sirius e fez cócegas até o adulto implorar por perdão.

Vingança fria era uma característica dos Sonserina, mas Harry já tinha a longo tempo aceitado o fato que de ele teria se dado muito bem na casa das cobras. Às vezes, ele chingava seu complexo-heroico. Ron e Hermione sabiam a algum tempo que ele poderia ser terrivelmente furtivo quando queria. Também foi uma questão de tempo até ele se dar conta de seu lado calculista escondido atrás de seu temperamento esquentado. Além disso, ele sabia que não era de mostrar sentimentos. Bem, tirando quando entrava em um de seus momentos "grifinórios", que eram muito frequentes pro seu gosto. Até Malfoy entendia perfeitamente que quando provocado de maneira certa, Harry perdia a linha de uma maneira espetacular. Harry podia provavelmente escrever uma maravilhosa dissertação das vantagens de ser um Grifirino. Ou um Sonsenório. Dane-se.

Sirius logo respirou fundo e começou a falar.

"Todos vocês sabem que eu estive procurando os últimos vestígios dos seguidores de Voldefalso. Ministro Scrimgeour confirmou que conseguimos diminuir os números severamente; porém, Mestre Diretor Dumbledore suspeita que algo está acontecendo aqui em Hogwarts. Tem esse rumor sobre 'Pequenos Comensais da Morte, Nova Geração' tentando recrutar jovenzinhos na escola; ele pediu para um Auro investigar aqui. Então aqui estou eu, fingindo ajudar Snape com as aulas de Poções porque primeiros anos são meio que desafios," o Animagus sorriu abertamente. "Eu estou deixando vocês saberem disso, mas é um segredo. Eu quero que prometam não contar a nenhuma alma viva," ele adicionou firmemente. Os garotos não precisaram ouvir duas vezes para jurar sobre contrato magico; coisas sobre Comensais da Morte não eram brincadeiras.

Seamus olhou sonhador para Sirius. "Então você vai ficar aqui durante a investigação, certo? Isso é brilhante! Vamos ver quantos Sonserina conseguimos atormentar esse ano," o Irlandes vangloriou-se, esfregando as mãos em alegria. Dean e Ron concordaram avidamente, parecendo tão maus quanto o outro.

"Nossa, não dá para deixa-los em paz de uma vez, não? Harry suspirou, irritado. Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ele sabia que tinha dito a coisa errada. Os outros garotos olharam para ele como se Harry tivesse duas cabeças. Sirius ficou quieto, um brilho de quem sabe exatamente o que está acontecendo em seu olhos azuis penetrantes.

"Por falar nisso, Harryzinho, parece que você estava tendo sonhos—_interessantes,_" Sirius se interrompeu.

Harry sentiu perigo imediatamente, mesmo ainda não sabendo por que motivo. Hora de táticas distrativas.

"Nosso Merlin! Vocês viram a hora? Vocês deviam ir para o Salão Principal, caras, tenho _certeza_ de que estão **morrendo de fome.**" Ele olhou feio para Neville, pois ele começou a abrir a boca para dizer que na verdade, não estava com fome nenhuma. Seamus estava olhando para Harry com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso de lado, enquanto Dean e Ron franziram a testa, não entendendo o significado de sonho 'interessante'.

"Você esta certo, Harry. Definitivamente vamos comer agora," Seamus disse despreocupadamente, empurrando um Neville atônito para fora do dormitório, seguido por Dean e Ron que perceberam algo de errado. Assim que a porta fechou, Harry pôs uma ala de silêncio no quarto. Então ele virou para seu padrinho.

"O que eu falei?" Harry perguntou sem delongas. Tudo que ele lembrava era que foi um sonho prazeroso. Ele estava certo de que não foi nada extremo como um sonho molhado ou quente. Então o que foi dessa vez? Sirius riu da excentricidade do afilhado, apesar de saber que Harry estava preocupado e com razão.

"Entãããããoo", o alto ex-presidiario começou. "Acha alguém da minha família atraente, é?" ele perguntou com um olhar de sabe-tudo. Harry estava aliviado. "Se está dizendo que acho Ninfadora atraente, estou feliz que não há nenhuma contradição nisso, sem querer ofender. Você devia perguntar a Remus. Ele fica ridiculamente corado quando ela esta por perto. Não é muito assustador para um lobisomem, por falar nisso."

"Aaaah, mas quem disse que eu estava falando da Tonks? Boa tentativa Harry," Sirius disse com um sorrisinho sórdido que parecia perigosamente com o de Snape™. "Apesar de que é bom saber que eu finalmente consegui juntar Ninfa e Aluado juntos. Mesmo que suas bochechas combinem com o rosa no cabelo dela sempre que ele esta por perto, não é mais engraçado como era antes, quando eles gaguejavam e evitavam os olhares um do outro como um bando de lufa-lufas," ele murmurou para si mesmo.

"Huh? Mas então quem—"

"Eu preciso mesmo visitar Cisa e meu lindo primo algum dia desses. Eu fiquei impressionado com o jeito que ele chutou pra fora aquela cópia mal feita de marido," ele disse orgulhosamente.

"Cisa? Tipo, 'Narcisa Malf—' Harry começou e parou no meio da frase. "BOLAS DE MERLIN! Você está insinuando que eu acho Draco Malfoy _atraente_?" Harry explodiu em um de seus chiliques de 'Eu Sou Um Grifinório Honrado'.

"Eu não estou insinuando; Estou confirmando fatos aqui," Sirius salientou, adorando de cada segundo daquilo.

"Baseado no **quê**, eu lhe pergunto?" Harry fumegou.

"Harry," disse Sirius, soando, bem, 'sério', "Você sabe que não estava tendo um sonho quente com Draco." Harry corou um tom de vermelho profundo e murmurou algo sobre não precisar ter Aquela Conversa tudo de novo. Sirius continuou mesmo assim. "Eu ouvi você essa manhã. Eu estava do lado de sua cama enquanto você falava dormindo. O que você tem de perceber, Harry, é que estava terrivelmente feliz enquanto dizia o nome dele. Ron e Hermione me disseram que você nem sorriu muito desde o ano passado."

"Mas isso não é o—" Harry começou a protestar, mas foi interrompido.

"Sim, eu sei que você estava feliz quando eu fui libertado. Mas o que você tem de entender é que não é o mesmo tipo de felicidade," ele explicou com um sorriso triste. Mas logo desapareceu para que um olhar espertalhão se arrastasse no seu rosto. "Além disso, é uma marca da família Black: nós somos irreparáveis diabolicamente lindões." Ele deixou escapar um latido de risada quando viu Harry que estava agora indignamente se atrapalhando todo.

"Eu estão tão não atraído por aquele palhaço do mal, diabolicamente lindão ou não!" Harry fez bico. "E você não é melhor que eu já que nem diz para Snap—"

Sirius rapidamente cobriu a boca de seu afilhado com a mão. "Como diabo no inferno você sabe _disso_?" ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando de medo de alguém ouvir apesar do feitiço de silenciador de Harry.

Harry apenas balançou as sobrancelhas e riu de lado. "Quando há material de chantagem, digamos que sou cauteloso ao usá-los."

"Você pare aí mesmo! Quem é você e o que fez com Harry Potter?" Sirius perguntou fingindo medo. Ele também percebeu que não apenas seu afilhado herdou os hábitos arteiros de seu pai, mas também desenvolveu um lado astucioso também. Depois de tudo, muito pouca pessoa sabia que Lilian vinha de um lado antigo e poderoso de família sangue-puro, mas foi adotada por trouxas depois da morte dos pais. Falando de herança de família...

"Harry, você passou por alguma mudança desde o verão passado?" Sirius perguntou, indiferentemente.

Harry rolou os olhos. "Já te disse que não mudei nada. Claro, a família da minha mãe era esquisita o suficiente para juntar com malditos elfos, mas eles pertencem á floresta. Eu posso ter um pouco do sangue deles, mas são diferentes dos Elfos Comuns com o cabelo louro e os olhos azuis. Eu tenho os olhos verdes e sou pequeno, então eu pareço com eles nessa parte; mas a semelhança só vai até ai," Harry argumentou convencido de que estava certo.

Sirius jogou um olhar especulativo. "Sim, eu sei de seus traços físicos, mas você não escutou ou viu algo recentemente que possa estar ligado á magia deles?" ele perguntou.

Harry de repente lembrou-se das vozes estranhas que escutou na semana passada. "Não," ele mentiu suavemente, apesar de sua consciência Grifinória—soando perturbadoramente como Mini Harry Branco—gritando com ele. Ele não queria Sirius preocupado com uma ridícula quedin—um, obsess—erm, com qualquer coisa sobre Malfoy. Isso.

Sirius pareceu aliviado. "Ok, filhote. Eu tenho que ir ajudar Snape a remover alguns caldeirões derretidos agora," ele de propósito ignorou o sorrisinho de Harry. "Eu vou comer mais tarde, então não espere por mim," ele disse, com a maior dignidade que conseguiu juntar. Ele bagunçou o cabelo do afilhado e desapareceu através da porta. Harry suspirou.

"Aquele idiota viscoso não merece você. E ele te odeia. Merlin, você não podia ter escolhido alguém mais acessível?" Harry murmurou enquanto fechava a porta.

oOoOo

Harry finalmente deixou a torre para encontrar seus colegas no Salão Principal. Sirius obviamente estava doido da cabeça se ele pensava que seu afilhado estava feliz perto de Malfoy. Prova de tal doideira era o mesmo animago estar apaixonado por certo Mestre de Poções. Se isso não era convincente, o que mais seria?

Harry abriu as portas do Salão Principal, forçando a si mesmo não olhar para a mesa dos Sonserina. Ele não tinha falado com Malfoy desde o incidente na floresta e planejava continuar assim. Sobre o que eles falariam, afinal? Harry ignorou a voz ousada em sua cabeça dizer que eles tinham _muitas coisas_ em comum. Começando com um trauma severo onde garotas estavam envolvidas. Bloqueando esses pensamentos sobre o assunto, Harry foi para a mesa de Grifinória, se jogando no assento perto de Ron e Hermione que estava discutindo sobre uma idiotice ou outra. _Lá vamos nós de novo_.

"Você não vai escrever para aquele patife búlgaro DE JEITO NENHUM!" gritava Ron. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho que você não sabia onde o cabelo começava.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Você não tem absolutamente nenhum direito de me dizer o que fazer!" retrucou Hermione, bochechas coradas também.

Estava se tornando um hábito. Em momentos bem aleatórios, como durante refeições ou entre as aulas ou em Hogsmade, os dois iriam brigar sobre esses assuntos. Esse era um dos favoritos deles.

"Eu juro que vou queimar as malditas cartas! Você não vê que ele está usando você?" disse Ron.

"Oooh, essa foi horrível! Olha quem está falando!" Hermione grunhiu de volta. Havia tanta tensão sexual no ar que Harry quase tinha que nadar através dos feromônios. Ele suspirou de novo. _Nota para si mesmo: fazer 'Mione e Ron transarem._

Cansado da briga ridícula de seus amigos, ele virou para olhar à mesa Sonserina. Ele não deveria ter olhado.

Draco Malfoy estava sentando ali, sobrancelha levantada para as caretas do Grifinório. Porém ele teve de focar de volta à sua própria mesa, pois Theodore Nott acabava de sentar ao seu lado direito, enquanto Pansy Parkinson—o HORROR—tinha se apertado do seu lado esquerdo, os dois fazendo sanduiche do herdeiro Malfoy. Theodore e Pansy jogaram um olhar feio um para o outro atrás das costas de Malfoy, silenciosamente desafiando um ao outro. Theodore fez o primeiro movimento pegando a mão de Draco em sua própria.

"Você realmente cresceu e se tornou um homem _muito, muito_ atraente Draco," ele ronronou.

Vendo a aproximação traiçoeira, Pansy contra atacou colocando a mão no joelho de Draco.

"Pena que ele não joga para _seu time_," ela disse com desdém, enquanto piscava os cílios e mostando um pouco de abertura para um Draco com suor na testa.

_Frios, Malfoys continuam frios e não demonstram sentimentos, mesmo nas piores situações_, Draco repetia interiormente para si mesmo como um mantra, sua mascara firme em seu lugar. Ele era um Sonserina e um Malfoy. Ele não ficaria histérico no meio do Salão Principal.

A mão de Pansy passou perigosamente alto em sua coxa esquerda. Ele estava prestes a vomitar. De à ele centenas de aranhas novamente e ele prometia que não iria ser novamente distraído como a ultima vez—

Os dedos de Pansy foram para seu cinto.

AJUDA, POR FAVOR, ALGUEEEMM! Sua mente gritou.

Enquanto isso, no outro lado do Salão principal, Harry tinha rapidamente olhado para outro lugar, evitando os Sonserina. Não era seu problema se Drac—Malfoy estava naquele momento sendo molestado por dois de seus colegas de casa. Não. Problema nenhum. Ainda assim ele teve de se contorcer para não atravessar o Salão Principal e rasgando os adolescentes até pedacinhos de Sonserina. E apesar de seus esforços, ele ainda tinha uma sensação crescente em seu estomago que algo iria acontecer. Algo que ele não queria. Mas ainda assim iria acontecer.

-TUG!—

Harry foi de repente impulsionado através do Salão Principal, como se uma corda invisível estivesse arrastando ele até lá.

O impulso parou tão de repente quanto tinha começado e ele parou em frente da mesa Sonserina, que ficou quieta. Ele ficou ali sem se mover por alguns segundos. Theodore Nott estava prestes a lançar um insulto sobre o mocinho-bonzinho Grifiotário quando ele viu algo perturbador na aparência do garoto: a cabeça de Harry estava baixa, mechas de cabelo em sua testa escondendo seus olhos de uma maneira assustadora. Um poder de brumas cinza-prata lentamente arrastando-se em volta de Harry. Sentindo o perigo, Theodore continuou um silencio cauteloso, soltando sua mão de onde estava a de Draco. Ele murmurou algo sobre esquecer lição de casa e bruscamente fugiu do Salão Principal. Um sorriso de lado apareceu no rosto de Harry.

Preocupado com seu amigo, Hermione e Ron pararam de brigar e andaram até o lado de Harry. Ignorando eles, o garoto de cabelos negros finalmente levantou a cabeça, revelando olhos brilhantes agora com um perigoso verde 'Avada Kedrava'. Draco estava hipnotizado.

Pansy, porém, não prestou atenção ao estranho comportamento do Grifinório.

"O que você quer Potty? Volta para sua mesa, aberração! Drakie e eu temos _muitas_ coisas para conversar então vá se ferrar!" ela guinchou, parecendo uma hiena.

Harry lentamente virou seu rosto para ela. Ele estava calmo demais.

"Eu disse para deixar meu Draco eu e em paz!" a garota Sonserina guinchava.

A magica em volta dele de repente explodiu, libertando-se de sua prisão invisível. Os olhos de Harry mudaram brevemente de verde para prata. Draco levou um susto. O que infernos—

O Salão Principal estava silencioso agora. Todos, incluindo os professores e o Mestre Diretor, estavam escutando intensamente quando o garoto-que-viveu finalmente falou.

"Parkinson." A voz de Harry estava tão fria que a mesa mais próxima começou a tremer. "Você vai remover a sua mão nojenta, e também a sua pessoa nojenta, de sua localização atual."

"Ou o que?" Pansy tentou, apesar de estar tremendo agora também.

Harry desdenhou dela de uma maneira perturbadoramente Sonserina. "Ou ninguém vai conseguir descobrir as maldições que eu usei em você depois de achar o corpo. Digo, se houver corpo para encontrar," ele adicionou quietamente. Seu tom de voz faria um iceberg chorar pela mamãe.

Os olhos de Pansy arregalaram. Ela sentiu um poder dizendo a ela _parar de tocar _em Draco e _nunca tocá-lo de novo._

Seus instintos gritaram a ela para obedecer, e ela o fez, correndo do Salão Principal e horrorizada por esse Potter inumano e assustador.

Logo que ela desapareceu nas portas, Harry saiu de seu estranho transe, a magica se curvando de volta dentro de seu corpo. Ele percebeu com um choque o que tinha feito. Seus olhos arregalaram e ele olhou para os olhos cinza-prata atônitos. Não querendo lidar com a bagunça, ele virou e correu para fora do Salão Principal.

Deixando um Dumbledore brilhando, um Snape terrivelmente chocado, um Ron gaguejando e uma Hermione em pensamento profundo.

O resto do Salão Principal não parecia melhor do que isso. A mesa Grifinória estava horrorizada; os Sonserina piscando; Os Corvinais ainda tentando processar o que acabou de acontecer e os Lufa-lufas dando risadinhas.

E Draco, bem, ele ainda estava pensando sobre a assustadora ira de seu grifinório favorito—e como essa tinha que ser a coisa mais _sexy_ que ele já viu.

oOoOo


	6. Capítulo 6

**Sinopse:** Ele podia ter sido qualquer coisa. Um gnomo. Um orc. Um troll da montanha. Inferno, ele podia ter sido o rei dos anões que o Harry não estava dando a mínima! Mas NÃO, de todas as criaturas magicas, Draco Malfoy tinha que ser um vampiro. DMHP

**Avisos:** Slash, linguagem, personalidade fora de personagem. Essa historia se traduz em "lalalala não tô te ouvindo, todos os personagens que eu gosto estão vivos".

**Pares:** DM/HP; RW/HG; SS/SB; RL/NT

Capitulo 6

oOoOo

Recusando-se a pensar sobre o que ele fez Salão principal, Harry Potter fugiu. Ele correu e correu, amaldiçoando suas palavras. O que infernos foi tudo aquilo? Sério, de todas as pessoas, no que ele estava pensando quando ele defendeu Draco Malfoy? Ele foi arrastado para a mesa dos Sonserina e—

Espera—

Primeiro, ele tinha ficado só um pouquinho irritado com Nott e Parkinson—tá bom. Risca isso. Ele tinha ficado extremamente zangado com aquela paquera descarada com o vampiro. Ele tinha sentido um medo estranho arrastando no fundo de sua mente, mas de alguma maneira sabia que não era seu. Ele também se lembrava de uma voz ao longe gritar por ajuda. E dai ele sentiu um poder brutal e esse puxão medonho. Naquele momento ele ainda estivera lá, no controle de sua mente e palavras. Harry lembrou-se de como ficou satisfeito com a reação de Nott. Um a menos, mesmo antes de ele declarar que Draco era dele—

Espera, o que? De onde veio _isso_? Merlin, ele estava soando como um Veela desesperado. Era outro pesadelo, certo? O mais assustador que ele já teve foi o que tinha Voldie e Lucius Malfoy em tanguinhas rosa. Quem diria que Voldemort ser tão baixo e mandar a Harry visão tão inumana? Harry tremeu à sua memória. Então, sim, era tudo um pesadelo. De jeito nenhum ele estava defendendo Malfoy na realidade. Harry hesitou um momento antes de beliscar seu braço.

"Ow!" seus nervos gritaram 'assassino maldito!'.

Inferno. Não, tinha que ser alguma outra coisa. Uma maldição, talvez? Tipo uma doença, possuindo seu corpo e mente, influenciando seus pensamentos e ações. Sim, ele precisava ser checado sobre pragas. Harry continuou correndo, mas dessa vez seu objetivo não era ficar o mais longe possível do Salão Principal. Ele fugiu para a enfermaria e bateu as portas ao abri-las. O barulho alto fez Madame Pomfrey pular no ar.

"Sr. Potter?" ela franziu a testa. "O que—"

Harry estava histérico. "Madame Pomfrey! Eu fiz uma coisa super estranha e eu acho que estou amaldiçoado, por que de jeito nenhum _passaria_ pela minha cabeça fazer algo assim e eu nem acredito—"

"Mr. Potter acalme-se, por favor," a mulher severa franziu.

O Garoto-Que-Viveu percebeu que estava tagarelando. Ele parou de uma vez, um pouco vermelho nas bochechas.

"Muito bem, agora respire, sim?"

Harry respirou fundo tentando organizar seus pensamentos.

"Certo, agora, diga-me lentamente o que aconteceu," ela disse pacientemente, sentando em sua mesa e encorajando Harry a fazer o mesmo. Ele afundou na cadeira confortável, tentando encontrar palavras para descrever sua situação difícil sem soar que nem um demente. Era um desafio e tanto.

"Eu preciso ser checado para saber se estou sob qualquer tipo de feitiço, praga ou qualquer coisa que me força a fazer algo que eu normalmente nunca faria."

Isso. Sem necessidades de explicar porque ele achava que estava sobre maldição. Ele não estava mentindo, ok; apenas omitindo alguns detalhes sobre a verdade.

Madame Pomfrey sabia que o Grifinório estava escondendo algo, mas já que tempo podia ser um fator chave quando lidando com maldições, ela não se pressionou o assunto e começou a soltar vários feitiços de detecção. Lembrando-se do segundo ano de Harry, ela perguntou preocupada: "Você não conseguiu nenhum tipo de artefato perigoso, não é?"

"Não. Eu acho que é um feitiço porque eu consigo o sentir trabalhando na minha mente. O estranho é que, é como se eu fosse só uma testemunha, e enquanto a maldição está ativa eu ainda estou consciente do que estou falando, mas _não parece errado_ pra mim na hora. Mas quando a maldição para, não acho que pensaria nunca na minha vida o que pensei na hora." No final da explicação, Madame Pomfrey estava olhando ele de uma maneira suspeita.

"Mr. Potter, tem algo que precisa me contar?"

"Hum? Hm... Não?" ele tentou, com uma risadinha nervosa.

"Porque esta respondendo com uma pergunta?" ela acusou.

"Er—então você acha que não estou sobre nenhum feitiço certo? Não estou doente nem nada? Eu tenho que checar alguns artefatos sombrios que Querido Voldie me deixou quando ele—"

A desculpa não colou para Madame Pomfrey. Ela já estava indo para a lareira.

"Está tudo bem!" Harry entrou em pânico. Ele não queria encarar o—

"Mestre Diretor!" disse Madame Pomfrey, parecendo aliviada quando ela viu a pessoa que estava chamando trotear para dentro da enfermaria.

—Lá se vai a estratégia de Harry para evitar o velho coroa.

"Albus, Mr. Potter aqui parece meio perturbado. Eu perdi alguma coisa?" ela perguntou indo ao ponto enquanto Harry procurava algo na sala para escapar. A escola inteira já parecia suspeitar algo; ele não precisava de Madame Pomfrey em modo 'mãe protetora'... E agora Dumbledore estava prestes a baixar a foice. Ótimo. Harry xingou baixinho. Ir para a enfermaria foi um erro, afinal. Ele estava prestes a mudar sutilmente de assunto quando Dumbledore entrou na conversa.

"Ah, querida Poppy. Estou feliz que você checou Harry, eu estava preocupado com sua saúde. Mas parece que esta tudo bem agora; ele já pode sair da enfermaria não é?"

'Poppy' rosnou. Sua presa estava escapando, ela sabia que não podia fazer nada sobre a manipulação do Mestre Diretor.

Harry não podia acreditar que ele estava sendo salvo de seu momento vergonhoso pelo Mestre Diretor de Hogwarts. De repente, ele temeu que algo—

"Harry, vem para meu escritório, sim? Eu preciso falar com você."

Aí esta. Ele sabia. Sempre tinha um preço a pagar quando se lidava com o Velho 'balinha de limão' Mago. Harry se perguntou se essas coisas derretiam seu cérebro. Porque não? Ninguém nunca se perguntou se balinhas de limão eram corrosivas.

O jovem de cabelo negro rendeu-se ao seu destino. Ele rapidamente agradeceu á madame Pomfrey—que parecia relutante em deixar a sua vitima ir embora—e seguiu Dumbledore ao seu escritório.

Eles andaram lado a lado em silencio, os olhos do Mestre Diretor brilhando o caminho todo, o que fez Harry pensar que devia começar a se preocupar, tipo, agora.

Depois de passar pela gárgula e subir as escadas, eles entraram no escritório bagunçado onde centenas diversos objetos de laboratório e tubos químicos estavam borbulhando e fumegando e mudando de cores. Harry congelou quando viu o muito pretencioso Draco Malfoy já sentado numa das duas cadeiras em frente a mesa do Diretor. Uma estanha vontade de chamar seu advogado fez Harry pensar que passaria a próxima hora justificando suas ações. Como diabos sairia dessa bagunça sem se envergonhar ainda mais? E na frente de Malfoy também... Ele discretamente e desesperadamente beliscou o braço de novo. Realidade nunca machucou tanto. E então ele partiu para o método Grifinório: Não está a fim de se explicar? Faça um escândalo.

"De jeito nenhum que eu vou explicar nada na frente desse—desse—"

"Deslumbrante? Super esperto? Tremendamente charmoso?" Draco brincou.

"—esse bastardo narcisista!" Harry explodiu.

"Eu te garanto que meus pais estavam casados quando me tiveram. Apesar de eu profundamente me magoar da minha mãe não ter me dito mais cedo que tínhamos sangue de vampiro correndo na família," ele acrescentou franzindo a testa. "Já a parte do 'narcisista', eu não vejo porque não deveria me orgulhar da minha aparência. Eu _sou_ diabolicamente lindão, então porque deveria fingir que não sou?" disse ele, sorrindo de lado.

Nesse momento, Harry desejou que essa declaração não fosse tão dolorosamente verdadeira. Malfoy sentava em sua maneira casual, mas elegante, sua figura graciosa e alta, colocando o resto da população masculina na vergonha. Harry estava freneticamente pensando num jeito de não derreter que nem manteiga. Alas, o cretino usou sua Técnica Máxima Numero 3: seu cabelo caia livremente no rosto, mechas pálidas fazendo seus olhos cinzas e suas características aristocráticas realçarem. Os primeiros botões de sua camiseta estavam abertos, revelando seu pálido pescoço. Harry quase babou, mas no ultimo momento mordeu o lábio tão forte que lembrou que ficar excitado pelo seu rival não era legal.

Durante alguns momentos de silencio, Dumbledore andou até sua cadeira confortável com estrelinhas magicamente balançando e comeu uma—

_Jesus_, Harry pensou. Ele não podia ser menos previsível e comer algo diferente das balinhas malditas de limão? M&M seria uma boa mudança. O Grifinório suspirou. Não tinha jeito.

"Por favor, sente-se Sr. Potter, precisamos conversar," o sempre alegre Mestre Diretor disse. Lá se foi as esperança de que isso seria uma divertida oficina de tricô. Ele sentou relutantemente.

"Não obrigado," ele disse brevemente quando Dumbledore abriu a boca para oferecer uma da porcaria das balas. O velho homem apenas sorriu e virou para Draco que recusou educadamente, se perguntando por que ele de repente estava pensando sobre propriedades corrosivas de balinhas de limão. Quem sabe o que essas coisas podiam fazer com o cérebro se o Velho tinha chegado nesse estado?

"Meu queridos garotos," Dumbledore começou. "Eu suponho que vocês estão cientes da razão de sua presença aqui."

Harry suspirou irritado. Draco olhou para ele e levantou uma sobrancelha elegante; o Grifinório ignorou.

"A interessante intervenção de Sr. Potter foi bem—testemunhada pela escola inteira," Dumbledore sorriu. "Então não acho que isso vai permanecer em segredo por muito tempo, mas—"

"Tá de brincadeira!" berrou Harry indignado. "Eu acabei de me envergonhar na frente da escola inteira e nem sabia o que estava fazendo em primeiro lugar, e você _'não acha que isso vai permanecer em segredo_'? Você teve de ler o Sherlock Homes inteiro pra concluir isso?!" o Grifinório esbravejou. Draco não pode evitar a risada. O mestre Diretor merecia isso há anos. E também, o vampiro sempre achou que Dumbledore era excelente na arte de declarar o óbvio.

Mesmo assim, o Sonserina sabia que essa abordagem lenta era só um meio para um final; ele estava prestes a anunciar algo muito ruim. Draco franziu. Sim, ele tinha se perguntado sobre o Grifinório vindo ao seu socorro, mas tentou não pensar muito sobre o assunto no caminho para o escritório do Diretor. Ele supôs que os dois ganhariam detenção por brigar, mesmo que não tivesse sido o caso. Então o que o Dumbleotário contaria, que estragaria as coisas?

Harry ainda estava frustrado, mas deixou o Mestre Diretor continuar a fala.

"Uma semana atrás, no meio da noite, eu acordei por uma magica antiga e muito poderosa. Veio da Floresta proibida. Vocês tem alguma ideia do que aconteceu lá?" perguntou ele, maliciosamente.

Draco e Harry esqueceram momentaneamente o feudo e olharam um para o outro preocupadamente. Eles ainda não estava certos daquele episódio particular. Harry não queria contar nada ao homem que o manipulou por tanto tempo, mas, por outro lado, se ele conseguiria informação da situação, valeria a pena de responder perguntas irritantes, certo? Harry cruzou os braços e fez bico. Não era justo.

Ele suspirou. A quem estava enganando? Ele nem tinha escolha, mas não significava que era ele quem contaria a historia inteira.

Draco suspirou também. Ele seguiu o monologo interno de Harry só olhando para o rosto de tortura de seu parceiro no crime, e deduziu facilmente que era ele quem explicaria tudo.

Ele começou a narração falando da sua ideia de explorar a área para satisfazer sua fome de vampiro recém-acordado. Até Dumbledore teve de admitir que isso foi esperto, mas um pouco arriscado. Draco era uma criatura Sombria poderosa, mas ele era jovem e não tinha experiência para lutar com suas habilidades vampíricas. E a Floresta Proibida, bem, ela era proibida. Por uma boa quantidade enorme e dentuda de razões.

Ele continuou contado até chegar no erro que fez, resultando em seu momento desacordado. Nesse ponto, Harry continuou a narrativa e contou sua parte na briga. Dumbledore não pareceu chocado ao saber que Harry ficou muito bravo com o monstro por ter machucado Draco, mas o Sonserina não evitou de ficar impressionado; Potter nunca tinha lhe dito essa parte da história. Ele foi salvo por Potter, eh? Interessante. Ele havia matutado sobre alguns detalhes desde o encontro na Floresta. Agora que ele sabia, ele estava estranhamente feliz com a ideia de que alguém, mesmo que fosse Harry_-eu-tenho-complexo-de-herói-_Potter, se importou com ele o suficiente para salvá-lo. Ele não negava que tinha saudades da companhia do Grifinório e das suas discussões.

_Sim, definitivamente algo para explorar nessa direção_, ele refletiu.

Sem saber das reflexões de seu nêmese, Harry continuou descrevendo sua reação. Ele estava ainda mais envergonhado pelo fato de sua ira agora parecer totalmente desproporcional e ridícula do que na hora da briga. Ele não ousou olhar para o outro bruxo, e não viu o brilho arteiro nos olhos de Draco. O Sonserina de repente pulou de sua cadeira e se jogou aos pés de Harry.

"Oooooh, Harry, herói meu!" ele bradou num tom doentio. "Salvaste a vida minha! Lhe devo tanto! Tanto! Devo pagar tua recompensa com um beijo de amor!" Draco continuou, pondo uma mão dramaticamente em sua testa."Vem cá, cavalheiro orgulhoso, e clama tua merecida recompensa!"

Primeiro, Harry ficou irritado; depois ficou pálido; no final da frase, ele estava horrorizado. Ele tentou mover sua cadeira o mais longe possível do Sonserina obviamente possuído e engoliu seco quando viu a aparência de predador nos olhos de Malfoy. Como ultima tentativa, jogou um olhar desesperado para o Mestre Diretor, que estava observando a cena com um olhar calculista. Apesar de não saber porque, isso fez Harry ficar nervoso.

"Malfoy!" ele ralhou, "Para de ficar brincando comigo! E você," ele disse, virando para Dumbledore, "Você sabe algo sobre isso! Explique!" ele mandou, nem se preocupando se soou rude.

"Eu tenho algumas hipóteses sobre esse seu, ah, comportamento, Sr. Potter. Você fez dezessete anos esse verão, se não me engana a memória." Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"E Sr. Malfoy aqui fez dezessete no início deste ano." Draco, que já estava em sua cadeira, assentiu satisfeito com seu pequeno drama.

"Vocês dois tem sangue de poderosas criaturas correndo na família. Sr. Malfoy é um vampiro completo graças aos genes da família Black, enquanto é parente de um tipo raro de elfos que vivem em comunidades secretas," o Mestre Diretor explicou seriamente.

Draco jogou um olhar curioso ao Grifinório. Potter era meio elfo? Certamente isso dava um novo olhar para o evento. Draco começou a refletir. E se—

"Eu acho que Sr. Malfoy está começando a entender as implicações de suas respectivas heranças," disse levemente o Mestre Diretor.

Harry olhou para Draco, irritado. É _claro_ que o cretino saberia de algo que Harry não sabia. Não era justo. Harry não sabia de nada de seus poderes já que, como Dumby tinha parafraseado, seus malditos ancestrais tinham decidido se esconder de trouxas e de bruxos também, deixando um Harry confuso para trás.

Muitos poucos livros mencionavam os genes de Harry então ele estava a andar no escuro. A única coisa que sabia foi o que contou a Sírius. A informação vinha de um livro super antigo, descrevendo as aparências típicas daquele ramo de elfos em particular. Porém Harry não sabia nada sobre magia élfica, exceto que era antiga, poderosa, blá blá blá. O Garoto-Que-Viveu jogou um olhar com expectativas ao Sábio Mestre Diretor de Hogwarts.

"Mesmo que suas espécies sejam diferentes vocês tem alguns mecanismos em comum," Dumbledore começou novamente. "Vocês dois chegaram à maturidade sexual e mágica aos dezessete e vocês dois precisam de um parceiro. Porém, esse processo de acasalamento não funciona como o dos Veelas, que já tem um parceiro escolhido desde que nascem e depois precisam cortejar—por isso a Atração que eles ativam quando querem que seus parceiros os notem," o velho explicou. "O que fazem vocês diferentes," ele continuou, "é que vocês não tem um parceiro predestinado na vida. Vocês são livres para escolher de acordo com seus próprios gostos, e é por isso que eu acho estranho que seus poderes interajam sem seu controle," Dumbledore refletiu em voz alta.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Isso era ruim. Tipo, muito, muito ruim.

"Sr. Potter, você mencionou que você sentiu uma onda de mágica na Floresta e no Salão Principal. Eu também senti, mas pode descrever sua natureza mais precisamente?"

Harry lembrou-se do que disse á Madame Pomfrey. Isso era vergonhoso, mas, droga, ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Tudo culpa de sua curiosidade Grifinória.

"Eu me senti muito poderoso. Eu reconheci uma parte minha, mas estava combinada com outra mágica que pareceu familiar e eu não consegui definir na hora," ele disse, evitando o olhar intenso de Draco.

Só porque sua lógica e seus instintos estavam gritando para ele que a resposta a suas perguntas estava literalmente do lado dele, não significava que ele tinha que ele tinha que reconhecer. Sim, a negação era um rio lindo e muito conveniente no Egito¹.

Dumbledore ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e Harry finalmente desistiu.

"Então, qual é a hipótese?"

"Pelo jeito que as coisas aconteceram, eu assumiria que a mágica de Sr. Malfoy adulterou com a sua, Sr. Potter, selando-as, assim, em conjunto e criando um laço mágico."

Harry já estava abrindo a boca para gritar com Draco, mas Dumbledore continuou.

"Eu não acho que isso tenha sido uma ação consciente, mas uma reação natural dos poderes de Sr. Malfoy."

Nisso Draco mostrou a língua de maneira infantil para Harry, o que enviou todo tipo de sinais estranhos aos pobres nervos do Grifinório. Enquanto Harry tentava convencer seus hormônios que não, ele _não iria_ sentar no colo de Malfoy e ver se aquela língua tinha gosto tão bom quanto parecia, Dumbledore continuou a explicação.

"Como vocês sabem, magia tem uma mente própria, e é ainda mais verdade para criaturas mágicas. Ela pode reagir á magica harmonizada de outra criatura, e quanto mais forte a magia, maior as chances de essas duas criaturas mágicas interagirem. Eu acho que suas respectivas mágicas começaram um laço por conta própria, forçando Sr. Potter a proteger Sr. Malfoy quando ele está em perigo. Isso explicaria a tênue telepatia e a força puxando Sr. Potter pelo Salão Principal. Seus poderes agora parecem estar combinados, por isso a quantidade incrível de magica produzida. Sua mágica quer que vocês fiquem juntos e estão tentando formar um laço mais emocional e—hum, mais do tipo _físico_."

Harry ficou de boca aberta por alguns segundos enquanto o rosto de Draco ficou pensativo de novo.

"Um LAÇO? De jeito nenhum que eu vou formar qualquer coisa que se pareça com um laço com esse cretino! Como se eu fosse começar a ficar todo meloso pro lado dele! Você está tentando me matar do coração?!" chiou Harry.

"Acalme-se, Sr. Potter. Eu temo que você não tenha escolha no assunto." Dumbledore parecia era feliz, e não assustado,—se seus olhos brilhantes fossem alguma pista.

Houve uma pausa.

"Então esse pode ser outro jeito daquela cobra velha estúpida me torturar?" Harry disse baixinho, sentindo-se miserável. Ele já estava tão cansado. Tudo culpa de Malfoy por ser tão gostoso! O silencio na sala se estendeu por mais algum tempo. Estava ficando com um ar pesado quando—

"Eu _sabia_ que era tudo culpa sua, Malfoy!" Harry virou-se para o Sonserina. "Você esta sempre bagunçando as coisas!"

"Aaah, mas _Harry_, o que eu posso fazer se você é desesperadamente atraído por mim?" Draco balançou as sobrancelhas, insinuando-se,

"Ah, mas seu—" Harry começou mas foi interrompido novamente.

Enquanto seus dois estudantes estavam discutindo, Dumbledore silenciosamente havia pegado sua varinha e apontou ela para a cabeça de Draco.

-TUG!-

"O que—" Draco disse antes de se achar com um colo cheio de Harry Potter que efetivamente bloqueou a mira da varinha ameaçadora. Os dois foram jogados para fora da cadeira com o impacto e caíram esparramados no chão aos pés de um Dumbledore muito satisfeito, que tinha efetivamente provado seu argumento.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça para fazer a tontura passar, mas rapidamente percebeu que estava deitado em cima de um Draco Malfoy muito entretido. Ele bruscamente se levantou, fingindo tirar poeira da roupa para esconder as bochechas coradas.

"Viu? Você é meu Cavalheiro de Armadura Brilhante pessoal, Potter. E não há nada que possa fazer sobre isso," Draco disse, todo cheio de si.

Houve uma pausa significante. E então—

"AAAAARGH!" Harry disse eloquentemente antes de sair correndo do escritório numa fuga alucinada.

"Isso vai ser divertido," Draco sorriu de lado, antes de assentir para o Mestre Diretor e sair do escritório também, mas numa caminhada muito mais digna.

oOoOo

**¹NdT:** ditado popular na Inglaterra. "Negação" em inglês = denial. "Denial" tem pronuncia parecida com "The Nile"= O Nilo, rio do Egito. A autora brincou com o ditado que é, originalmente, "Denial is not an river in Egipt' = Negação não é um rio no egito.

**²NdT: A partir dese capitulo as coisas ficam _interessantes_. Vou tentar colocar o outro o mais rápido possivel. Provavelmente Segunda ou Terça. Ah, e obrigada pelos comentários =D Eles me deixam ainda mais animada para terminar logo essa coisa xD**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Sinopse:** Ele podia ter sido qualquer coisa. Um gnomo. Um orc. Um troll da montanha. Inferno, ele podia ter sido o rei dos anões que o Harry não estava dando a mínima! Mas NÃO, de todas as criaturas magicas, Draco Malfoy tinha que ser um vampiro. DMHP

**Avisos:** Slash, linguagem, personalidade fora de personagem. Essa historia se traduz em "lalalala não tô te ouvindo, todos os personagens que eu gosto estão vivos".

**Pares:** DM/HP; RW/HG; SS/SB; RL/NT

**NdT: Flavia FV: Sim, tem mais Sirius e Snape nessa fic no prox capitulo. Obrigada pelos comentarios. =)**

Capitulo 7

"Essa tem de ser a semana mais estranha de todas," concluiu o Garoto-Que-Viveu. Algumas pessoas podiam até pensar que ele estava um pouco desesperado para falar com a própria coruja, mas droga, ele precisava de um lugar quieto e pensar um pouco. Além disso, sempre tinha o bônus adicional, pois Hedwig nunca perguntaria coisas idiotas sobre—sobre—

Harry suspirou profundamente. O dia depois de sua clareadora discussão na sala de Dumbledore, ele ignorou Malfoy, fingindo que o vampiro era parte da decoração das paredes. Mas ele não era. O cretino estava sendo irreparavelmente sexy como sempre, mas sempre que olhava para Harry tinha esse ar de sabe-tudo, calculista, que estava fazendo Harry pensar que essa seria uma semana difícil. Ele não poderia estar mais certo.

Primeiro, ele ficou com muito medo de Malfoy envergonha-lo na frente de todos, daí se lembrou de que ele já tinha feito um ótimo trabalho no ultimo sábado. Merlin.

As coisas começaram a desabar. Aparentemente, Malfoy era o alvo de pessoas demais na escola para Harry ficar no mesmo lugar por cinco minutos. Ele descobriu que ir para a cama do Príncipe de Gelo dos Sonserina era o objetivo principal de metade do corpo estudantil, não importava a casa, idade ou sexo. Isso explica porque Harry estava sendo arrastado pelo castelo pela ultima semana, das Masmorras à Torre de Astronomia, em qualquer hora do dia, e já que Malfoy era monitor e estava sempre passeando pelos corredores, Harry era arrastado às vezes até pela noite. Oh, talvez o fato de ele ser vampiro tenha algo haver com isso também.

Toda hora Harry se achava defendendo Malfoy, que estava muito feliz, apesar de ultimamente estar irritado com a falta de entusiasmo de Harry. O grifinório só puxava os estudantes para longe com um aceno de mão—Hermione disse que o fazia parecer um Jedi—e ia embora o mais rápido possível.

Harry, porém estava se perguntando. Agora que Malfoy sabia que poderia chamar Harry como um cachorrinho, porque ele não estava se aproveitando da situação? Isso deixava o jovem de olhos verdes confuso. O era para o Sonserino ser um bastardo! Como ele ia lidar com um Malfoy cujos olhos se enchiam de alívio toda vez que Harry aparecia para resgatá-lo? Harry estava certo de que não era assim que rivais agiam um com o outro. Que bagunça. Porque nem seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts poderia ser normal, só dessa vez? E nem era a culpa de Voldie dessa vez, por amor de Merlin! Só outra coisa estranha acontecendo para adicionar ao garoto-que-viveu-para-ser-especial.

Então aqui estava Harry, na Sala das Corujas, ás seis da manha, reclamando para o único ser vivo que não olharia para ele como se ele tivesse uma antena na testa. Até seus amigos tinham irritado ele com sugestões irritantes.

_Quatro noites atrás, na sala comunal da Grifinória..._

Harry veio pelo quadro da Senhora Gorda e rastejou até o sofá em frente à lareira.

"Harry, você está bem?" Hermione perguntou, meio inutilmente já que Harry estava obviamente em estado de pura miséria.

"É, como está se sentindo, cara?" Ron perguntou também. Os dois definitivamente precisavam ficar juntos. Quanto mais cedo melhor. Talvez eles parassem de fazer perguntas estúpidas.

"Como uma aberração numa coleira," Harry riu de jeito meio perturbador. Jonathan Davis¹ ficaria tão orgulhoso dele (**¹NdT**: vocalista da banda Korn). Vendo o olhar preocupado de seus amigos, ele os acalmou.

"Não importa. Eu estou bem, é só meio cansativo ser o cão de guarda de Malfoy," ele suspirou.

"Aquele bastardo! Eu vou dar um soco nele da próxima vez que o vir!" Ron rosnou.

Harry suspirou de novo. "Não, Ron, você não vai. Eu vou estar entre você e ele, se você fizer, lembra?" ele explicou pela trigésima vez para o seu amigo agitado.

O que Harry não percebeu é que ele nem tentava mais explicar que ele não _queria_ defender Malfoy. Era do jeito que era agora.

Hermione estava quieta demais sobre isso; Harry sabia que não duraria muito tempo. Ele estava começando a ter esperanças de que talvez, _talvez, _só dessa vez ela não iria virar uma aberração sabe-tudo irritante que deveria ser enviada num pacote para os Corvinais, mas daí todas uas esperanças desabaram quando ela finalmente rendeu-se e libertou a sua infinita curiosidade.

"Harry, não seja tão depressivo sobre isso! É tããão fascinante!" ela tagarelou. "Você consegue ver sua magia? Tem cor? Que forma tem? Eu não sabia que elas combinavam desse jeito! É como uma maldição de Império? Você tem vontade própria ainda? Malfoy pode mandar você fazer as coisas? E você—"

"CHEGA!" interrompeu Harry, já sentindo seu próximo problema chegando—"Olá, eu sou a mãe de todas as dores de cabeça e eu estou prestes a fazer uma bagunça na sua mente pelas próximas duas horas!"—então Harry sabiamente escolheu preveni-la. "Eu vou para a cama agora. Até aberrações precisam dormir. Hermione, Ron, sejam uteis e comecem a dar uns amassos agora mesmo, em vez de me assaltar com seus comentários idiotas. Eu vou aproveitar minhas férias, obrigado." Ele subiu as escadas, deixando dois grifinórios bem vermelhos e acordados.

oOoOo

Harry não os viu separados desde aquele dia. Não que foi uma mudança muito grande; a maior diferença estava nas sessões de namoro, que substituiu as brigas irritantes. O garoto de cabelo negro estava orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ele devia ter feito isso um bom tempo atrás. Silencio era tão bom. Porém, ele veria Ron em alguns momentos: as audições de Quadribol estavam prestes a começar. Ele escalou para baixo da janela em que estava sentando. "Até mais, Hedwig," ele disse, acenando para ela.

Ele estava no momento arrastando seus pés pelo corredor quando uma coisa dando risadas maníacas passou por ele tão rápido que deixou um rastro de poeira. Harry piscou uma vez. Duas. Lentamente se virou para trás, mas não havia nada lá.

"Que merda é—" ele começou.

"BLACK! SEU VIRA-LATA INSUPORTÁVEL! VOLTA AQUI!"

Oh não. Isso era ruim. Sirius havia conseguido—com sucesso, pelo que parece—deixar Severus Snape puto. Sim, _aquele_ Severus Snape, cuja voz nunca aumentava mais do que nível sussurrante oh-tão-assustador, que nunca perdia a linha, que sempre tinha orgulho da sua frieza Sonserina. Sim, o primeiro e único Severus Snape, Mestre de Poções do inferno, residente em Hogwarts.

Harry discretamente olhou para o homem normalmente tão contido. Não estava parecendo muito com a frieza Sonserina agora. Não querendo ficar no caminho do que parecia a Pior Ira já Vista de Snape, Harry escondeu-se na sombra da armadura do corredor e esperou pela tempestade passar, literalmente. Ele não queria que Sirius morresse pelo menos até depois das audições de Quadribol. Um padrinho morto não era muito útil. Por outro lado, ele simpatizava com Snape; o pobre cretino estava agindo mais como guardião do Auror do que o Mestre de Poções que era para ele ser, desde a chegada do tão-chamado espião.

Enquanto Harry estava refletindo, Sirius—pois realmente era ele—passou pelo seu afilhado na direção oposta dessa vez, ainda rachando o bico como um doido, e ainda sendo perseguido por um Mestre de Poções fumegante. Assim que o perigo se foi, Harry saiu de seu esconderijo e foi para a torre coletar sua bagagem de Quadribol.

Ele suspirou. Ele estava suspirando muito, ultimamente. É que ele não gostava mais de Quadribol tanto assim. Ele gostava de voar; não de ser pressionado à achar o Snitch. Porque ainda estava no time mesmo? Ah é, porque assim ele podia continuar a chutar o traseiro de Malfoy. Mas, audições? Ele precisava encontrar um bom Batedor e um bom Caçador também. Nunca nada de interessante acontecia nas audições.

oOoOo

O timo da Grifinória já estava se juntando no piche quando ele chegou. Ele estava um pouquinho atrasado por conta de uma raça perigosa de Mestre de Poções. Ele acenou para todos e se desculpou. Quando ele explicou o motivo da demora, os outros membros ou deram risada, ou rolaram os olhos para as palhaçadas do Auro. Sirius tinha um verdadeiro dom quando o assunto era levantar a baderna no castelo. Em quase todas as refeições, alguém sem sorte ia crescer penas, tentáculos os caudas; partes diferentes do corpo iam mudar de cores com um padrão de pontinhos, listras ou estrelas—para a maior alegria de Dumbledore—e alguns desses mais desafortunados até começavam a assoviar, relinchar ou tocar trombeta no Salão Principal.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, tentando focar na tarefa em mãos. Tinha mais ou menos dez grifinórios tentando ser a nova estrela no time. Certo. O garoto de olhos verdes fez algumas perguntas sobre motivação e daí virou para seu co-capitão. Era o acordo que fizeram desde que Ron se tornou Goleiro do time da Grifinória; ele era um ótimo estrategista e amava tanto Quadribol que era difícil fazê-lo sair da vassoura quando o treinamento acabava.

Ron assumiu de onde Harry parou e começou seu discurso usual. Oliver Wood pode ter seguido em frente, mas um dos seus melhores apoiadores ainda estava aqui para carregar a nobre tarefa.

"Certo, gente!" Ron bateu as mãos duas vezes, com um ar de importância. "Aqueles que querem se aplicar para a posição de Artilheiro na esquerda, e os que querem a aposição de Batedor na direita—ótimo. Primeiro Artilheiro na linha, um passo à frente, por favor."

Harry assistiu silenciosamente, assentindo ou fazendo careta toda vez que Ron pedia sua opinião sobre as performances.

Depois de três horas de trabalho duro, o time conseguiu um Caçador excelente e um ótimo batedor. Harry estava orgulhoso: ele e Ron conseguiram um bom balanceamento para o time. Esse ano, a Copa de Quadribol era deles. Nyah para Malfoy.

O time lamacento, mas satisfeito dos Grifinórios estavam indo embora do campo quando o time Sonserina, liderados por nada mais nada menos que o já mencionado vampiro, chegava para o treinamento do horário. E é claro, os Sonserina começaram a insultar o time vermelho e dourado.

"E ai, bom treinamento? Ah, é. Esqueci que as vassouras são de decoração, já que vocês nem sabem voar."

"Porque não voltam para a lama onde vocês pertencem?"

"Espero que não tenham misturado os Balaços e os Goles de novo. Estão tentando cortejar Pomfrey, é?"

Draco estava contente com a competitividade de seu time. Ele nem se importava com o que estavam dizendo, contanto que pensassem sempre na vitória: "Tudo para vencer seu oponente" foi um dos muitos ensinamentos de Salazar Sonserina. Tudo para mostrar a Potter que Draco era um oponente digno dele. Um oponente bem irritante, também. Falando de Potter...

O Grifinório estava lá, nem prestando atenção aos Sonserina. Estava muito ocupado evitando o olhar insistente de Malfoy.

Ele estava ficando nervoso; quanto mais cedo que acabasse o confronto, mais rápido ele ficaria longe dos olhos curiosos de Malfoy. Não havia_ coisa nenhuma_ de laço entre eles. Contanto que não "interagissem" como Dumbledore parafraseou tão lindamente, o laço não podia aumentar muito, podia? Então, aqui estava Harry, colocando sua infalível logica em prática; não seria ele que ia começar uma discussão com os Sonserinas. Porém, ele se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe—um ruivo digamos, muito sensível, melhor amigo dele, que não segurava a boca grande para insultar os "Sonserinas nojentos" de volta.

"Cala as matracas, seus bastardos estúpidos!" exclamou Ron, rosto mais vermelho do que o cabelo.

Isso pode ser interessante. Draco percebeu que fazia um tempo desde que seu Cavalheiro Reluzente chegava perto dele. Sim, já estava na hora de Potter perceber que ninguém escapa de Malfoy, então o Capitão Sonserina respondeu com um sorriso de lado:

"Que coisa mais—original, doninha. Você precisou procurar no seu vocabulário para achar tais criativos insultos?"

"Vá se foder, Malfoy! Fala para seus macacos nos deixarem em paz!"

"Ah, mas quem seria burro o suficiente para entrar no joguinho deles?"

Harry teve que chutar a si mesmo mentalmente para não concordar com Malfoy. De repente, ele começou a ter as mesmas sensações _daquela vez_ com Nott e Parkinson.

_Nããão!_ Ele começou a entrar em pânico. Ele tinha que fazer Ron se acalmar antes que algo vergonhoso acontecesse.

"Ron, deixa pra lá, vamos voltar agora e—"

"É, isso aí mesmo!" um garoto Sonserina muito feio rudemente interrompeu. "Volta para sua torre ridícula e se esconda lá! Não saia até a Copa acabar! Na verdade, mesmo que saísse não faria diferença!"

"Vê, doninha? O que eu posso fazer se você não é um bom adversário para meu time?" Draco deu de ombros. Não demoraria muito agora. Harry não sabia se ficava mais irritado com o comentário do garoto burro ou com medo do possível efeito da raiva de Ron por Drac—Malfoy.

Draco estava silenciosamente contando. 8...7...6...

Harry estava ficando desesperado. "Ron, não, ele não vale a pena—"

3...2...1...

"QUEM NÃO É A PORRA DE ADVERSÁRIO AQUI?! MALFOY, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!" gritou Ron, pronto para pular na garganta do Sonserina.

_Oh não_, foi tudo que Harry pode pensar antes de ser bruscamente puxado para frente de Malfoy, de cara com seu melhor amigo. Ele teria rido do absurdo da situação: Harry com seu pequeno tamanho protegendo o alto herdeiro Malfoy de Ron, que era tão alto quanto ele; Porém, Harry não queria rir. Nem um pouco. De costas para Malfoy era ruim o suficiente, mas enfrentando seu melhor amigo, ele pensou que não poderia ficar pior.

Ele estava errado, é claro.

Draco de repente pegou Harry em volta da cintura de uma maneira supreendentemente gentil, efetivamente prendendo o Grifinório em seu peito. Então, o Sonserina pôs o queixo na cabeça de Harry e sorriu de lado, silenciosamente desafiando os Grifinórios a _dizer_ alguma coisa. As células cerebrais de Harry congelaram enquanto uma vozinha em sua cabeça informou alegremente 'Momentaneamente fora de serviço. Por favor, deixe sua mensagem após o sinal'.

Draco estava contente consigo mesmo. Sua magica estava sussurrando alegremente; Harry era quentinho, e era tão divertido provocar ele desse jeito. Ele decidiu que abraçando-Harry era agora sua atividade favorita e que ninguém iria para-lo de fazer isso.

"SOLTA ELE!" rugiu Ron.

Inferno. Ele tinha se esquecido do problema com a doninha. Hora de se livrar dele.

"Awww, o Ronizinho esta com ciúmes?" Draco ronronou, sua voz fazendo Harry se arrepiar. Sentindo as vibrações da voz ressoante do louro em suas costas estavam fazendo coisas perigosas com a sua sanidade, e seu corpo estava gostando disso um pouco demais. Por um segundo, ele se perguntou como seria essa voz murmurando coisas para ele enquanto—NÃO! HARRY MAU, MUITO MAU! Ele mentalmente gritou para si mesmo e bateu em seus hormônios de uma maneira meio Dobbyística. Pensando em Malfoy desse jeito. Ele estava tão fudi—NÃONÃONÃONÃO! ISSO NÃO, MÁ ESCOLHA DE PALAVRAS!

TIA PETUNIA NO BIQUINI!

DUMBLEDORE DE TAGUINHA!

Isso conseguiu acalmá-lo. Ecaaa. E então Harry percebeu com um susto que ele esteve na la-la-la-lândia novamente e que a discussão entre seu melhor amigo e seu pior inimigo não havia parado. Ele também percebeu nos braços de quem ele estava e começou a ficar muito vermelho.

"Não fique se achando, Malfoy!" ele ralhou, saindo do abraço de Draco. Se ele tremeu, foi só porque estava frio do lado de fora, e fim de papo.

"Eu só estou te defendendo por causa dessa droga de maldição sua, e acredite em mim, eu estou odiando cada minuto disso!" e então Harry se virou e começou a bater o pé de volta para os quarteis de banho.

"Está mesmo?" veio a resposta atrevida. Teve uma pausa, onde as palavras ficaram no ar. Harry parou de andar, mas ele não virou. Ele não quis responder isso. "Vamos pessoal, vamos voltar," ele disse para o eu time desnorteado.

Os Sonserina jogaram mais alguns insultos ao time Grifinório de partida, achando que seu impressionante Capitão ensinara uma boa lição ao garoto-que-viveu. Sem prestar mais atenção ao outro time, as Cobras começaram a se preparar para o próprio treinamento.

Porém, os olhos cinzas de Draco nunca deixaram a figura do Grifinório indo embora.

Ele estava certo; Potter tinha pavio curto, mas ficava todo vermelho e confuso quando confrontado com sinais físicos de afeição. Porque isso? Sua família trouxa não dava muitos abraços para ele? Draco franziu a testa. Ele teria que perguntar ao seu espião sobre isso. E bater em algumas pessoas, se necessário. Draco pensou sobre o momento paralisado de Harry e depois sua reação violenta. Foi interessante. O garoto pequeno ficava tão bonitinho quando envergonhado. Esse aspecto em particular precisava de maiores investigações. Agora deixe a caça começar, pensou Draco, um sorriso lentamente aparecendo em seu rosto fazendo o resto do time se acovardar de medo.

oOoOo

Ron estava tagarelando de novo no caminho de ida e volta dos vestiários de Quadribol. O chuveiro foi bem necessário e o equipamento de Quadribol foi guardado cuidadosamente no dormitório. Os dois grifinórios estavam agora indo para o Salão principal almoçar.

"Eu não acredito que aquele cretino do mal te ameaçou daquele jeito!" Quando Ron olhou para Harry esperando algum tipo de concordância, o 'olhos-verdes' acenou docilmente. Para ele, Drac—_Malfoy_ foi muito gentil e quentinho, e isso _essa_ é que foi a ameaça. Mas não! Harry resistiria! Era tudo culpa dessa coisa do laço! Ele não sentia nada, só indiferença às palavras do vampiro. Mesmo que ele fosse quentinho. E meio bonito. E—

BANG!

Harry bateu sua cabeça contra a parede mais próxima.

"Hum—Harry? Tá tudo bem?" perguntou Ron, franzindo.

_Obviamente não!_ Gritou a mente de Harry, mas se conteve para não dizer em voz alta.

"Só estou meio cansado. Vamos comer e daí eu tirar um cochilo." Para o inferno com a estupida dissertação de Snape. Além disso, seu professor de poções estaria muito ocupado correndo atrás de Sirius para notar a falta da dissertação de Harry. De qualquer jeito, quem liga para as propriedades do sangue de vampiros?

-nããão! De novo não! Para o inferno com vampiros e para o inferno com louros sexys. Isso. Harry colocou comida no seu prato, não falando muito. Ron estava muito ocupado ora devorando as coisas ora dando amassos na Hermione. O casal nem notou quando Harry saiu do Salão principal para seu cochilo. Dormir era um bom jeito de escapar a realidade, certo?

oOoOo

_Eraaaaaado, isso foi tããão errado._

Porque Malfoy tinha que tortura-lo até na porcaria de seus sonhos? Tinha que ter outra lei sobre Malfoy. _O indivíduo não deverá sorrir de maneira tão linda que faça as pessoas não quererem deixa-lo nunca. _Era pedir muito? E quem é que já viu o cretino sorrir? Os nervos de Harry já estavam num estado ruim; ele não precisava ficar sonhado sobre essas besteiras.

Uma caminhada, ele precisava caminhar para se acalmar. E soltou rapidamente o feitiço _Tempus_, os dígitos brilhantes informaram que era 17h38min. Já estava escuro lá fora. Aparentemente ele precisou de um cochilo longo. Ele esperava poder dormir normalmente esta noite. A última noite que ele não achou o sono, ele se enfiou na terrível bagunça em que estava agora, então nada de passear na Floresta Proibida no meio da noite. Uma mera caminhada dentro do castelo mesmo não faria mal. Ele só tinha que evitar as Masmorras.

Harry pôs algumas roupas—calças pretas e uma camiseta verde, cortesia de Sirius Black. O pobre Auro fez uma ótima imitação do quadro "O Grito" de Munch quando viu as roupas velhas e largas de Harry. O jovem bruxo hesitou antes de deixar sua varinha no quarto; não precisaria dela para nada. Ele desceu as escadas na sala comunal e passou seus dois melhores amigos que estavam, mais uma vez, no meio de uma lavagem bucal simultânea. Eles nem o viram. Harry nem parou e andou direto através do quadro da Senhora Gorda.

Ele andou para lá e para cá, sem prestar atenção no ambiente. Ele estava tentando o máximo possível pensar em qualquer coisa que não envolvesse loiros irritantes. Ou vampiros. Ou sorrisos lindos. Ou—

Ele bateu a cabeça forte em uma armadura que fez 'clunk' bem alto, o som ecoando no corredor deserto. Todos estavam em suas respectivas salas comunais, ou cochilando perto da lareira ou fazendo lição de casa enquanto o jantar não estava pronto.

Harry estava prestes a continuar a caminhada quando dois braços fortes o abraçaram por trás, puxando ele para um peitoral familiar.

Era melhor esse não ser quem ele pensava que é.

Ele tentou virar para ver, mas paralisou quando ouviu uma risada em sua orelha.

"Olá, Potter," a voz muito familiar arrastou.

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

Seria ressaltar o óbvio dizer que Harry estava muito zangado.

"Que ideia é essa, Malfoy? Me larga!" ele se debateu com um senso de déjà vu.

"Hmmm—" o Vampiro fingiu refletir. "Não, ainda não," ele disse com voz rouca, inclinando-se no corpo de Harry. Harry sentiu suas bochechas corarem um vermelho escuro.

"Então, como vai meu cavaleiro pessoal? Você viu a cara da doninha quando eu te abracei, Harry? Aquilo não teve preço! Eu acho que ele só estava com ciúmes, de qualquer jeito. Como alguém recusaria a te abraçar eu nunca vou entender—" Draco adicionou pensativo, como se tivesse lembrando-se de algo.

Harry não sabia qual era a coisa mais chocante de todas essas informações: o fato que Drac-_Malfoy, pelo amor de Merlin! _disse que gostava de abraçar Harry, o fato que chamou ele pelo primeiro nome, ou o fato que o vampiro parecia saber algo sobre seu adorável passado e oh-tão-chamada família. Sem esquecer o fato de que ninguém nunca tinha abraçado Harry assim. Verdade, Hermione o deu um abraço de amigo uma ou duas vezes, e Sra. Weasley quebrou seus ossos num abraço de mãe, mas isso era completamente diferente; isso era assustadoramente quente, e confortável, e—

Harry ficou de repente assustado. Isso era Malfoy! Isso era errado! Seu cérebro gritava com ele.

Ele lutou contra os braços que o rodeavam como o leão orgulhoso que ele era e fugiu como a serpente com senso de preservação que também era, exceto que não tinha orgulho disso. Ele correu por quatro corredores, subiu duas escadas, virou três vezes para a esquerda e uma para a direita.

Consequentemente, ele estava completamente sem ar em algum lugar bem longe de seu dormitório. Mas ao menos tinha se livrado do Sonserina. O vampiro definitivamente não estava com a cabeça no lugar; ele deve ter inalado alguma das horríveis misturas de Snape vezes demais.

Bem no meio das explicações de Harry para esse comportamento estranho, o vampiro em questão apareceu do nada.

"Potter, aí esta você!" Porque você correu como se os cães do inferno estivessem atrás de você?" Draco inocentemente perguntou.

"YAAhh! Como diabos você—" Harry começou. Ele parou bruscamente e pulou para trás quando viu Malfoy dar um passo na sua direção.

"Fique longe de mim! O que tem de errado com você? Você ficou doidão? Não pode ir abraçando seu pior inimigo desse jeito, isso é—isso é—improprio!" gaguejou Harry, ficando fora do alcance. Draco meramente sorriu de lado e levantou uma sobrancelha.

O bastardo estava brincando com ele, Harry sabia. "Seu _cretino _insuportável!" ele explodiu. "Para de brincar comigo! Como se te resgatar todo minuto do dia já não fosse suficiente!"

"Ah, mas veja, não foi. Você é muito interessante, eu nunca consigo adivinhar o jeito que você vai reagir," brincou Draco, olhos brilhando. "Eu juro que da ultima vez você foi tão assustador como o próprio Salazar," ele franziu para a memória, tentando achar uma explicação possível. Harry ficou branco. Tudo bem se seus amigos notaram que às vezes ele age como um verdadeiro Sonserina, mas se o seu inimigo soubesse, ele ficaria ouvindo isso para sempre. Malfoy contaria à todos, e todos ficariam suspeitosos, e—

Espera.

Todo mundo já estava suspeitando. Meh.

_Ou talvez a razão do seu medo é porque você não se importa tanto de ser abraçado pelo Príncipe de Gelo dos Sonserina. Heh. Parece que você é atraído pelo lado negro da Força—_

Escutando a voz atrevida na sua cabeça, Harry ficou ainda mais pálido. O que fazer? _o que fazer?_

Harry escolheu a saída mais fácil. Ele passou por Draco correndo sem uma palavra, direto para a torre da Grifinória. Apenas lá ele estaria salvo do terrível vampiro e seu corpo perturbadoramente quentinho. Sem falar que o Sonserina estava completamente fora de personagem abraçando Harry assim. E como diabos e sabia dos Dursleys?

Enquanto Harry corria passando a sala de Snape, uma perturbadora fumaça rosa começou a sair debaixo da porta. Ele também escutou a voz do nervoso Mestre de Poções e o tom risonho de seu padrinho. Harry não parou, com medo que ele estava prestes a ser abraçado num canto escuro por um vampiro loiro maluco.

Finalmente chegando ao quadro da Senhora Gorda, ele gritou a senha e bateu o quadro atrás dele, apoiando-se pesado nele. Ele escorregou até sentar no chão, ofegando. Ele finalmente se levantou e andou passando Ron e Hermione ainda dando amassos. Jesus. Esse relacionamento se resumia nisso?

Uma vez na segurança de seus dormitórios, Harry se deixou cair em sua cama, contente. Agora, ele não precisava se preocupar mais, ele podia ficar na sala até de manhã. É. Sem necessidade de sair da Torr—

-groooooooowwwl-

Merlin. Até o seu estomago queria ele morto². Ele tinha esquecido totalmente que era para ele comer que Madame Pomfrey ainda estava observando seus hábitos alimentares; ela iria arrancar a cabeça dele se ele visse no seu feitiço de monitoramento que ele não havia comido a janta.

Sentindo-se miserável, o pobre garoto de olhos verdes e arrastou os pés de encontro ao seu fim. Andando pela sala comunal de novo, ele foi para o sofá onde seus amigos ainda estavam ligados pela boca.

"JANTAR!" ele gritou, fazendo o casal pular um do outro. Eles pareciam confusos; nada de ir para o Salão Principal junto, então. Harry resmungou sobre tolos apaixonados. Quem disse que ele estava frustrado sexualmente mesmo?

Ele andou para o quadro e abriu devagarinho. Talvez ele precisasse do casaco invisível... Ele arriscou só a cabeça para fora do quadro, olhando suspeitosamente para a esquerda, e para a direita. Ele suspirou de alivio: sem vampiros doidos à vista. Sem deixar cair a guarda, ele andou com cuidado até uma das armaduras e se escondeu atrás dela. Ele espiou atrás da coisa velha antes de se pular para a próxima armadura. Quem disse que ele estava paranoico? Era uma qualidade para os Sonser—er, era uma qualidade, ponto final. Ele era só um leão cauteloso.

Depois de bons quinze minutos se escondendo atrás das tapeçarias, se achatando nas paredes e olhando para os lados cuidadosamente, Harry finalmente chegou ao Salão Principal. Ele escapou bem discretamente para dentro da grande sala, escondido atrás de um bando de Corvinais papeando. Ele, então, deu alguns passos rápidos para se juntar à mesa Grifinória e rapidamente se escondeu atrás de Dean e Seamus que pararam na hora de falar sobre a ultima travessura de Sirius—que foi fazer os robes de um primeiro ano da Sonserina ficar rosa e substituir o broche da cobra pelo Ursinho Pooh.

"Hiya, Harry!" disse Dean.

"Shhhh!" o pequenino garoto disse, olhando ao redor desconfiadamente. "Eu não sou Harry e você nunca me viu aqui," ele sussurrou agitadamente.

"Okay, então quem é você e o que esta fazendo se escondendo atrás de Seamus?" perguntou Dean, aceitando a situação de uma vez. Porém ele estava meio confuso; o garoto-que-viveu, o bruxo mais poderoso de seus dias e idade, escondendo-se?

"Você parece um espião numa missão," Seamus disse, rindo das palhaçadas de Harry. "Seu nome por um acaso não seria James Bond?" ele sorriu. Ficou surpreso quando Harry de repente bateu uma mão em sua boca como se tivesse dito uma coisa perigosa.

"Não fale de _laços_ (**NdT**: bond = laço), pelo amor de Merlin! _Ele_ pode ouvir!" sussurrou Harry, entrando em pânico. Ele soltou a mão, observando os outros estudantes de maneira nervosa. Dean e Seamus olharam um para o outro.

"Harry, quem está atrás de você? Você tem um laço com alguém? Quem é a garota sortuda?" Dean perguntou, curioso. O garoto de cabelo preto ficou todo vermelho. "Eu, hum—isso é—eu não posso dizer, me desculpem." Seamus sorriu maliciosamente.

"Não foi então um cara sortudo que te fez agitar assim?" ele perguntou.

Harry ficou histérico. "Shhhhh! Como infernos você sabe—" ele calou a boca quando percebeu que ele tinha acabado de revelar outro pedaço importante de informação em menos de três minutos. Ele estava feliz por não ter sido mandado aos Sonserina; ele era um péssimo mentiroso às vezes. Salazar o teria apedrejado até a morte.

Seamus sorriu como quem sabe-tudo. "Harry, velho amigo, eu sei dessas coisas," o garoto irlandês disse. "Olhe para você; você é pequeno, voe tem cabelo brilhante e macio, grandes olhos verdes; você pode ser ou aterrorizante ou infinitamente fofo. Para resumir, você é desesperadamente inocente e totalmente comestível, e você é o único que não percebe que metade da escola está tentando ir para sua cama. População feminina **e** masculina."

Harry estava de boca aberta agora. "O quêêê-?" ele gaguejou, corando de novo.

"É claro," Seamus continuou sem prestar atenção à vergonha se seu amigo, "que a outra metade está querendo ir para cama de Malfoy. Eu não os culpo: ele é completamente Príncipe de Gelo dos Sonserina, depois de tudo." Harry estava completamente horrorizado. Ele não ousou olhar para a mesa Sonserina. Depois de Seamus ter convocado o demônio ele mesmo, Harry sabia que ele não poderia ficar aqui. Ele murmurou algo sobre estar sem fome, e correu direto para as portas. Ele iria para a cozinha pegar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa, logo que ele escap—

Ele paralisou quando ouviu passos na esquina da porta. Draco e Blaise apareceram, conversando animadamente.

"Eu juro, Blaise, eu não sei exatamente mas—"

Vendo Blaise olhar algo na frente deles, Draco olhou também.

"Potter, você chegou bem na hora. Eu estava explicando para Blaise aqui que eu consigo controlar alguma de suas ações, mas ele não acredita então vou ter de mostrar a ele," Draco declarou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Harry fungou indignado. Controlar suas ações? Uma ova! Ele era um Grifinório! Ele derrotou o Lorde das Trevas! Nada o controlaria! Ele—

Draco acabou com a distância entre eles com poucos passos, abrindo os braços de maneira monstro.

ALERTA! ALERTA! MONSTRO DO ABRAÇO À VISTA!

Harry fez 'eep' e correu para as montanhas.

_Tudo bem_, ele pensou, quando passou pelo quadro de uma bruxa especialmente feia. Talvez ele tivesse um pouco de medo dos abraços de Malfoy. Mas jesus, não era todo dia que seu inimigo dava um golpe tão baixo como te abraçar!

Ele conseguiu alcançar a entrada da cozinha onde Dobby ficou feliz em lhe dar muitos sanduiches. Harry agradeceu e continuou a corrida. No caminho de volta para a Torre Grifinória, ele viu Ron e Hermione finamente indo ao Salão Principal.

"Desculpe, caras!" ele gritou, ainda correndo. "Eu vou para a cama! Vejo vocês depois!" Ele passou pelo quadro e não parou de correr até chegar ao dormitório. Ele comeu alguns sanduiches, recusando escutar a vozinha na sua cabeça dizendo que ele era uma cobra, fugindo desse jeito. Ele escovou os dentes e colocou pijamas antes de cair na cama.

Por favor, qualquer deus que esteja escutando, não deixe Malfoy chegar perto de mim novamente, ele pensou desesperadamente, antes de cair num sono profundo. O deus qualquer que Harry mencionou tinha coisa melhor para fazer do que responder as orações de Harry. E deuses tem um senso de humor particularmente pervertido.


End file.
